The Fiery Gem (Rewritten)
by Cato Yugi
Summary: The summary will remain the same in the old version until I think up of something else. The rating will change later on as the story progress. I do not own the Winx or this cover image I found on the deviantART website. Chapters 15-16 are up!
1. Prologue

_A young woman ran through the night, the desert sands sweeping past her bleeding, chained, feet. Her clothing was a ragged wrap that barely cover her body from the harsh elements. Her flaming hair spun, like ruby, in the wind. Her body was battered and bruised. Her hands were clasp together in front of her bosom, holding an object wrap in silk. She turn around and saw figures in the horizon; they were gaining on her fast. She increase her pace, ignoring her body's agony._

 _"I must protect Ira. I can't let them get her! If I can get there quickly, I can finally be at rest," she spoked to herself with a heavy accent of her homeland. "I call upon the Storm of Sand Flame, block any intruders from coming after me until I reach the haven of your home!" A huge gust of wind began to lift the sand up and up, carrying more and more sand, creating a sand storm._

 _"This will buy me time," she smirked as she continue her journey north. The sands barely let the sun through its barrier, making it harder to see the stone structures that were half hidden in the sand._

 _"Finally, I made it," the woman let out a small sigh as her feet carry her to one of one of the fallen pillars._

 _"Now, you'll be protected." After taking a breather, she walk past the pile of fallen pillars, stones, and marbles. Her toes brush away some of the sand from a platform on the ground that was not destroy or ruin by the sand._

 _"Wherever you may be, may you be safe until we're united once one," t_ _he woman put the wrap object down in the center of the platform. Kissing the wrap cloth, a small_ _inscription appear in gold before disappearing. Standing up, she felt her heart lurch in sadness._

 _"I'll be taking that," a high pitched voice said. The young woman felt pain shoot up as she glance down at a sword's tip protruding from her chest._

 _"If you do, the Goddess of the Sand will never live. You betray her for power. Let the Goddess of the Sand curse you from using it."_

 _"You can't curse me! Your life essences are no longer in this world," a pale face with jet black hair peered at her face. Violet lips smirk at her_

 _"That may be true, but you are too late. It is gone, going to somewhere faraway where you'll never reach it. I will come back, stronger than you ever be. Serible, you lost sister, I, Blaise, won," the woman died there as her enemy screamed in anger. The sand grew stronger as it swept the area away like it was never there in the firs place._

* * *

 _On the planet, Domino, the royal family welcome their newest member to the world. A baby born with red hair like her mother with cyan eyes. They named her Bloom, unaware of what was awaiting her in the future._


	2. Chapter 1

"A mission?" Stella groaned at the thought of one less shopping day. She was happy to get out of Pr. Wizgiz's test though. The Winx were currently walking down the hallway toward their headmistress's office.

"Don't worry, Stella, I believe it won't be that bad," Musa assured her friend.

"According to my calculations, I highly doubt that would be the case," Tecna commented as the the rest of the Winx stop and stare at her.

"What?" the tech fairy asked, glancing between each of her friends with confusion. They were standing in front of a big doorway with golden ivy sketch across it. The door open, revealing the Earth fairy of Animals.

"Winx, there you are!" they turned their attention to Roxy as she close the door behind her.

"Ms. Faragonda waiting for you inside," Roxy explained.

"Did she give you a mission too?" Aisha asked, giving her friend a friendly hug.

"No, I asked if I can go to Earth and visit Tir Nan Ogg for a couple days. My mother and Queen Nebula are putting together a festival in marks of the Earth Fairies being freed from the Black Circle. I want to see what a festival would be like over there since I never seen one before. She said I can go for a week but I have to make up my studies when I come back," Roxy answered. "I have to go now. Oh, I almost forgot. Pr. Daphne is in there too, Bloom." With a wave goodbye, Roxy walk away to her next class. Bloom knock on the door before entering.

"Ah, hello girls," Ms. Faragonda greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello, Ms. F," the girls greeted back, standing in front of her desk.

"As you may know, I called you here for your mission. Daphne will be accompanying you as she'll be acting as your guide there," Ms. Faragonda clasped her lavender-color-gloved hands together and rest her chin on top of them. Daphne nodded.

"We are to escort and protect a group of archaeologists to the deserts of Sipar. At the same time the Specialists and the Paladins will be joining us for the mission as well. I already talk to Headmaster Saladin and he agreed with me that it would be good training for them," Daphne explained. "But it _is_ a dangerous mission. There has been a couple of attempts on the archaeologists. Treasure hunters have been trying to steal the ancient artifacts they find and profit them. We got to prevent that. There's also the factor of the desert itself. Nobody ourside of Sipar went through the Desert of Sipar in centuries, rumor has it: it is curse where if you enter it, you come back insane or never come back at all."

"But why Sipar? There got to be other places that has yet to be discover for them to go to?" Flora asked.

"Good question, Flora. I found out, they're looking for the Temple of the Sand Goddess. Supposedly, the Goddess of the Sand protected her people by using the desert to create illusions against their enemies as well as making sure they don't come to harm," Daphne answered, summoning an open book into her hands and leaf through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"The Temple has been swept away by the sands due to a battle between Blaise and Serible. No one knows what happen to it or the two women who were sworn enemies since the day they cross paths," with a waved of her hand, the book disappear in gold sparkles.

"I can't force you to go on this mission. But I know, you would do what you would deem best," Ms. Faragonda said.

"If it is to get out of my upcoming exams, I'm in!" Stella squealed. Musa gave her a deadpan look.

"You are always trying to get out of your exams, Stella. I'm in too. Never know, it might be interesting," Musa shooked her head.

"Can't let the boys have all the fun," Aisha smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Flora and Tecna nodded their confirmations that they'll be going as well.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together no matter what," Bloom said.

"I was hoping you would reject the mission but knowing you, you would have gone on it regardless of what I tell you," Ms. Faragonda sighed, leaning back into her chair.

"Go pack now, we're leaving tonight. The sooner we get to Sipar, the sooner we can get back home," Daphne said, smiling sweetly as Stella bolted out of the headmistress's office screaming that she doesn't have time to pack. The Winx couldn't help but laugh at their friend.

* * *

A Red Fountain ship touch down, not far from where the Winx and Daphne were currently waiting. The hangor door open revealing the Specialists and the Paladins walking down the ramp toward them.

"Ladies," Brandon greeted them, giving Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Are they on the ship?" Daphne asked, allowing Thoren to take her luggage.

"All four of them. Just between you and me, this is going to turn out to be a babysitting mission," Thoren answered, cringing at the sound of metal crashing and a loud boom.

"What's going on in there?" Tecna asked. Timmy's face went pale.

"They're messing with my ship!" Timmy put his hands in his hair.

"They better not be touching my-" Riven started but then four people came running out of the ship follow by a purple boomerang weapon.

"Incoming!" One of them yelled. They all duck but sadly Riven didn't duck sooner and was knock down by his own weapon.

"That does it!" Riven growled as he tried to get to the four culprits but was pull back by Helia and Roy while Musa was trying to calm him down.

"Let go of me! I'm going to pulverize them!" Riven lashed out at them before Musa sigh.

"I really hate to do this but," Musa said, raising her hand.

 **Smack!**

Riven stop and stare at his girlfriend.

"Better?" She asked. Riven could only nod in response. His comrades let him go.

"We're terribly sorry, we couldn't help ourselves," a woman with black hair and spectacles spoked. "My name is Maria Jones. These are my collegueas: Robert George, Lin Lee, and Sam Blise." All four of them were wearing kaki color vests and shorts with matching hats and boots. Robert Jones a red head with striking blue eyes and a narrow face. He is the tallest of the group. Lin Lee is a small petite Asian woman with her chestnut hair in a high braid and topaz eyes. Sam Blise is blond african man with green eyes, a white tattoo in a shape of a tiger across his left cheek, well muscular and fit, the strongest of the group. Maria Jones is the brains for the group.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they won't touch anything else," Bloom assured Sky, who had a tire look on his face.

"I really appreciate that Bloom. I'm afraid Riven will push them off the ship soon and Nex looks like he's ready to pulverize them," Sky folded his arms across his chest.

"Why?" Bloom asked, turning to see Nex glaring at the four archaeologists.

"It's a long story," Sky chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can put them in a bubble until we land in Sipar," Tecna suggested.

"Or we can just confine them to their quarters," Flora suggested.

"We'll confine them to their seats. We have to switch ships, this one is not adept to Sipar's deserts," Timmy explained, showing them the ship's data.

"Nex, do you think your friend still has that big ship, **Starfire** , of his?" Thoren turned to his comrade.

"Yeah, why?" Nex asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Time to call him up and take him on that offer," Thoren explained.

"Right."

The Red Fountain ship took off to the stars. It's inhabitants were busy doing their own thing expect for Bloom for she felt the Dragon Flame stir with unease within her.

 _Something is not right. I can feel it. Whatever it is, it's not good._

"You okay?" Daphne asked, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know. I have this bad feeling on what is going to happen on this mission," Bloom answered. Her sister left her to her thoughts, casting a worry glance before checking up on the archaeologists. Bloom gaze out the window until something caught her eye. It was hurtling so fast Bloom couldn't comprend what was happening. That was when everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Daphne shudder, feeling a magical energy wash over her. Before she could comprehend where it was coming, it vanish. Looking around, she notice the Winx were in daze. Then Bloom collapse onto the floor, her skin gone pale.

"Bloom!" The Nymph of Sirenix cried out in alarm. Sky was by her sister instantly, turning her around. The Blond Sirenix Fairy saw her eyes glowing an orange-red color, tan-gold color lines etch across her face, and her hair was glowing a ruby red moving back and forth like a breeze sweeping through them.

"Bloom! Bloom!" Sky gently shook Bloom shoulders with no avail. He watch as Daphne place her hands over Bloom's chest. _Something isn't right here._ She glance at the Winx.

"Girls, did you sense that energy?" She asked. The Winx nodded their heads slowly.

"Yeah, it felt old," Stella said. "Too old for my skin tone. I'm too young to be sprouting wrinkles!"

"The term is ancient, Stella; it's not logical for you to not get wrinkles because of this. But there are ways for you to get wrinkles though," Tecna added, smirking as she watch her friend's dismay.

Daphne close her eyes and concentrated on her sister. _There's a another presence besides herself._

"Something is happening to her," Daphne said, moving her right hand up to her sister's head, leaving her left hand over her heart. _What the...?_

"I can clearly see that. Is she okay?" Sky retorted lowly as he held Bloom's head on his lap while holding her limp hand in his hand while the other ran through her hair. "I can barely sense her energy...there's a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame."

"Is that bad?" Timmy asked, glancing over before going back to piloting the ship.

"It is bad if the Dragon Fire is separated from her life force for too long. Sadly, I can't get pass the barrier. " Daphne looked at the girls. She could sense Sky was feeling helpless and gave him a reassuring smile who look at her grimly.

"I'm going to need your help, Winx," she pleaded. The Winx nodded with determinate faces as they form a circle around her, slowly summoning their magic to form a spell. Once the girls were finally in sync with each other, they channel the spell into Bloom. With that done, Daphne close her eyes and concentrated on the magical barrier. It was more like a thick mist that obscure her surroundings. With the Winx's spell, they were able to find a weak point in the barrier which Daphne used her powers to open a pathway through it. At once, the mist disperse, revealing Bloom kneeling before a figure cover in a dark cloak. They look toward her, a shockwave was send out against her.

"Ahhh!" Daphne gasped, opening her eyes. The Winx were lying on the ground, groaning.

"That hurt," Aisha mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Thoren knelted down beside Daphne. She nodded as she remove her hands away from her sister's body. Suddenly, Bloom gasp bringing everyone's attention to the red-head fairy.

"...Sky?" Bloom reached for her boyfriend, her hand falling back to her side weakly.

"Thank god you are okay," Sky pulled her to him in a hug, leaning his head against her shoulder. Her sister look at her, groggily.

"What happen?" she asked, her eyes landed on Daphne. "You tell me, little sister. There was a magical barrier around the Dragon Flame and I could barely sense your energy," Daphne answered.

"Truthfully, I really don't remember except running," Bloom closed her eyes briefly before opening them. Daphne caught something in her eyes but couldn't pinpoint it.

"Running?" Flora asked. "I don't know why but I had to. I had to go somewhere urgently," Bloom let out a groan, placing her hand over her head. "I feel so tire."

"Stay awake Bloom," Daphne urged her. _Where did you go? What did we felt earlier?_

"Daphne, you can ask more later, your sister is exhausted. Sky take Bloom to one of the bunks in the back. Timmy, how far are we from Norali?" Brandon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, taking over command. Sky pick Bloom up bridal style, and walk away whispering soothing words to her.

"I say about thirty minutes. I can increase the speed and get us there in half the time if you want but we'll need to use the back up engines and the ship batteries for this," Timmy answered.

"Do it," Brandon commanded. Riven, Roy, and Helia went to the other ship controls and began working right away.

"I'll help. I can add a boost to the batteries incase they suddenly die once we enter Noralia," Tecna pulled a seat up next to her boyfriend and began to summon screens of the engines and the power batteries. Daphne watch them with the rest of the Winx. Nex went to call his friend to see if **Starfire** would be ready by the time they arrive while Thoren went to check on the archeologists.

 _Bloom, what did you see?_

* * *

 **The air was beating hot as the sun shine brightly above. No clouds were in sight to provide any little shade. Bloom was running, she didn't know why, but knew her gut was telling her to. Finally, she enter a place with broken pillars everywhere with a mist covering the ground.** What is this place? **A** **hot wind made her stumble a bit.**

 _ **"Bloom..."**_ **Bloom heard a feminine voice coming from her left. She turn around as another hot wind attack her, pushing her away. Bloom struggle to stay up as she force herself to push forward to the source of the voice.**

 ** _"Bloom..."_ the voice spoked revealing a cloak figure coming out from a lone standing pillar, wearing a gray with tan swirls cloak. The mist disperse in a flash as the ground beneath their feet reveal to be sand, soft to the touch.**

 **"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Bloom asked, feeling a harsh wind, nipping at her skin.** _ **"Your world is in grave danger. The entire Magix Universe will be unbalance."**_

 **"What do you need me to do?" Bloom spatted** **angrily, "This better not be a trick or I'll send you to Obsidian!"**

 _ **"This is no trick, Bloom. The Goddess of the Sands foresaw you coming to aid her in her mission."**_

 **"Foresaw me coming to help her? But I never met her before," Bloom argued, rubbing her temple, feeling a headache coming.** _Might as well go along with this until I have more information._

 **"What must I do?**

 _ **"Kneel."**_

 **"** **Kneel?" Stared at the cloaked figure, confuse.**

 ** _"KNEEL!"_ A huge pressure forced the Fairy of the Dragon Flame onto her knees.**

 ** _"I can not predict when your enemy will strike or where she is. But I can give you this."_ A necklace with a orange opal pendant appear before her.**

 _ **"With this, you can help protect your friends and the ones you love close to you. It will guide you in finding the pieces of Ardebit Virgam."**_

 **"Ardebit Virgam?"**

 _ **"I can not tell you but I can give you a riddle in finding it:**_

 _ **A Crown paints the night sky**_

 _ **A Ring never withers, changing it's shape with fluent Fingers of Time**_

 _ **The Sands burn where no rain can quench it, reveals a throne once stood**_

 _ **A King of Old will recognize the truth of his past**_

 _ **A Child lost will be reunited under the watchful Eye of a Priestess**_

 _ **A Wood that sings of Tuneless Sorrow That was once forgotten**_

 _ **A Tear of Pureness shed in darkness.**_

 _ **An Orb floats over Wlllow, will heal Death itself**_

 _ **A Droplet of Blood will blossom under the Blue Moon.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You must complete this mission before the Seventh Sun pass the Seventh Blue Moon. Time is under the essence Bloom. You must find** **Ardent Virgam and Edana."**_

 **"Edana?"**

 _ **"You must protect her…Save her…"**_

 **"I don't know who she is? How do I know when I find—"** **Bloom felt something wet across her chest. As she brought her hands toward her chest, she slowly look and saw them stain red.** _Blood...my blood._

 **Bloom collapse down into the sand, gasping, for breath as the pain shook her body.**

 **"What did you do to me?" Bloom coughed up droplets of blood. The cloak figure stop in front of the fairy.**

 ** _"You must prevent Edana from falling into the wrong hands... History will repeat if you fail..."_ The cloak figure ****disappeared as a sound of something breaking echo across the sand. Suddenly, Bloom was sinking. She couldn't find the strength to escape it clutches nor claw her way out. Her mouth open but no sound came out as her oxygen died out.**

 _ **"She's coming, Fairy of the Dragon Flame..."**_

* * *

Bloom didn't know what to do about this at all. _I have so many questions but I can't come up with an answer to what just happen. I know something **did** happen. I can ask for help but it will only draw in more questions that I can't explain. But I can tell them about the riddle…With all our heads together, we can crack it. But then they'll ask me why though? Why search for these missing pieces when we're on our mission? There's also the questions of __who is Edana and what is the Ardent Virgam?_


	4. Chapter 3

Norali was a planet with floating islands. Waterfalls cascading down the islands' sides leading to the Mists of Wars where war ravage lands cover the ground with dead bodies of fallen warriors. The Mists of Wars was once a beautiful land way before the floating islands came to existence known as Eleo. It was pure where the ocean meet the blooming forests. The Noralians believed they came from the sea itself, hence their love for their ships and the open water. But times change and what was once peaceful turn to war between different Norali nations. Once peace was established thousands of years later, it was too late to save their beloved land so they created floating islands from what was left of the unscar Eleo.

It was renown through the Magical Dimension for its ships that can sail by air, land, and sea. One of the floating islands, Eleia is homed to 2000 Noralians living in a lifestyle of building and selling ships. Out of all of the floating islands, Eleia is the only one that isn't a city, more like a tourist/vacationer's spot. It's the perfect place for Noralians to begin their trainings in building and flying their ships.

In a private airstrip on the Southern part of Eleia, a young man was lounging in his chair in the darken sky fill with stars. A tall, lanky, man, with matching chestnut hair and eyes, a greasy white shirt and kaki shorts and gray converse sneakers. Besides him was a tool box, a box of cigarettes, a lighter, a greasy cloth, a couple of half completed blueprints, and a pencil. His eyes were close, a soft humming noise escaping his close lips. He open his eyes and glance at his watch.

 **10:25pm**

He let out a sigh. He hated waiting, especially when he could be inside sleeping. _But no, I get a phone call from him saying that he needs my ship._ The young man let out a groan of annoyance. _Geez, couldn't the guy call tomorrow when I got some sleep!?_ Just then, a portal open up in the night sky. A Red Fountain ship has arrive. With a quick stretch to ease his back, he stood up when the ship landed. When the hangar door came down, revealing a large group, the young man couldn't hide his grimace.

"You told me you were only coming, Nex. I was not expecting this," he glared at the young Paladin. Nex couldn't help shrugging his shoulders.

"I knew if I told you on the phone, you would have refuse," Nex smacked Nate on the back in greeting. "Now, where is this ship of yours that I heard so much about?"

Nate knew he couldn't win against Nex.

"Come on, it's this way," with a wave of his hand, the group follow him into the ship hangar bay.

"So remind me why you need MY **Starfire**?" Nate asked.

"So we can get to the deserts of Sipar," he turned around and look at the red-headed woman coming forward, leaning against a blond man dressed similarly to Nex but blue.

"The deserts of Sipar? She's kidding right?" Nate looked at the group.

"We wouldn't be asking for your ship in the first place," Nex smirked at him. "The ship is the only one that is capable of sailing through anything, especially gliding through the sands with ease."

"Then, why does it have to be that one? You could have any of the other ones."

"1) That is your most prize possession, your baby. 2) Just remember, you owe me from when I had to save your ass from being crush by that stinking orge from stealing his gold."

"I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word, my friend."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you. I know how it works and I don't trust anyone messing with it. I just upgraded her recently."

The two men stared at each other before laughing.

"Shit, man, you always weasel your way into my adventures. Fine, have it your way, Nate. We can always use an extra hand," Nex chuckled before they lead the group further into the hangar bay. "But if you start to chicken out, don't start crying for your mother, she won't be there to save your ass this time."

* * *

Bloom look over at Aisha who was letting a small smile grace her lips at what Roy was whispering in her ear. Bloom turn her head back and saw the four archeologists walking around stiffly. She really can't blame them for their hands were tied with a Morphix rope, keeping them together with Helia and Musa flanking them. Suddenly she caught Maria Jones's eye and for some reason, Bloom shiver. Something about the way she was looking at her, Bloom felt something dark about her. But then it was gone, leaving behind the lady smiling at her. Bloom quickly look ahead at the sight before her.

She could understand Nate loves this one, the sheer beauty and size of it was outstanding. Sky let out a whistle.

"Red Fountain should hire this guy. Imagine what this guy could do to our ships," Sky said while Brandon couldn't help chuckling.

"It's sure is a beauty. Well it's not as beautiful as you, Stella," Brandon hastily added when Stella gave him a pointed look. Bloom shook her head.

"Why did you name it **Starfire**?" Flora asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Nate smiled secretly. Sky move forward, ushering everyone over to a huddle formation.

"Listen up guys, this is the plan. Timmy can you dock the ship in here?" Sky asked.

"You bet I can," Timmy nodded.

"I'll help haul the stuff out of the ship into here," Tecna added, pulling out her magic data pad.

"Aisha, Riven, you'll help them," Sky turned his attention to his friends.

"No problem," Aisha folded her arms over her chest while Thoren nodded at his cousin.

"Nate, do you have somewhere we can put Ms. Jones and her friends in once we enter the ship? They have a tendency of destroying things ," Sky look over to Nate.

"In the 2nd level, there are rooms. I can show you where they are," Nate said.

"Flora, Musa, and Stella will take the archeologists into **Starfire**. Nate you'll lead them. Helia, Roy, Nex, we need to make sure we have weaponries. Those treasure hunters will come and attack us once they get wind we are in Sipar. Daphne I need you to take Bloom and see if you can find whatever happen earlier. Brandon, Thoren, and I will start prepping the ship before the voyage. We need to get to Sipar as quickly as possibly."

With that everyone started to disperse into their tasks at hand. Bloom glared at her boyfriend. _How dare he?! I am perfectly am fine!_ She was trying to hold her anger in.

"I don't need to be check," she hissed. Sky sigh.

"I can understand that but please just do it. We are trying to understand what happen earlier. Please, Bloom, for me?" Sky gently caressed her cheek, dispelling her anger.

"Okay," she said. Sky smile, pecking her lips before joining his comrades. Daphne stood next to Bloom.

"Come on, little sister. If you want, we can explore the ship later?" Daphne patted her back. Bloom gave her sister a small smile.

"Feeling adventurous, Daphne?"

"You been rubbing off of me since I became corporal."

"Trying to help you out sis."

"Indeed you are."

The two princess grinned at each other as they walk up the gangway. But inside Bloom realize something. _Why was I mad earlier and why do I feel like I loss something very important to me right now?_ For a simple checkup wouldn't have made her mad. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 4

**The cloak figure lean against a stone pillar, looking down at Bloom who lay in a pool of blood.**

 _ **"...find the pieces...save Edana..."**_

 _ **"...be careful...Fairy of the Dragon Flame..."**_

 _ **"...she will come..."**_

* * *

Bloom open her eyes slowly, blinking them to get them adjusted to the darken room. She wipe her hands across her forehead, feeling the sweat trickling down her fingertips. _Same dream._ She sat up, groaning as her chest flare up in pain before reducing to an ache. _I need to get out of here_ , she thought, moving to the door. For some reason, she felt the need to get out. _Of course, I would feel this way. I've gotten a mission to complete from someone who held a presence of someone ancient and powerful. A mission that I have no idea how to solve._ She manage to sit up and put her shoes back on, only to fall to her knees when she stood up. _Damnit!_ She cursed silently, struggling to find her bearings. It took a couple of tries before she finally resort to use her magic to heal herself.

"Heal," she said, feeling the familiar warmth of her powers. She only use her healing spell when she needs to use it on herself in situations like this. Standing up, her hand briefly touch the doorknob when an image of sand dunes appear in her mind. Letting out a gasp, she was unaware of the small lamp, melting behind her. Closing the door behind her, she place a hand over her speeding heart until finally she took a step into the hallway. The hallway was lit with lights on either side of the walls, casting shadows here and there. She decided to go left, remembering the access to the bridge was down the hall to her left. She figure there was a map of a Sipar that she can look at. Even though the image showed her sand dunes, there are a lot of sand dunes in the desert. It's going to be difficult to narrow it down with no help from that image.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't see Flora coming around the bend until they bump into each other.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Flora," Bloom apologized.

"It's okay, Bloom," Flora said. "Um, shouldn't you be resting?"

"Didn't feel like resting," Bloom answered, giving her friend a reassuring smile. Flora nodded. Bloom and Flora walk down the hallway in silence.

"So where were you heading to?" she asked.

"I was going to check up on you before heading back to see if Stella needed to be relieve of her watch."

"She's watching them?"

"Yeah, but knowing Stella, she's preoccupy with something else."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"Aisha, last I check, or Timmy."

They saw Brandon coming out of one of the bunk rooms. He notice them and put a finger to his lips.

"Stella fell asleep, Musa is taking over until I get back," Brandon whispered.

"Do you know where Sky is?" Bloom asked. Her boyfriend's best friend thought for a moment before answering her.

"He's in the bridge with Nate and your sister, Daphne," he said.

"I can show you where it is. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Flora smiled. Bloom couldn't help but giggle. _I'm sure he'll be._

* * *

"Bloom, I'm glad to see you're up," Sky grinned when he saw his girlfriend stepping through the threshold of the bridge. Bloom felt her cheeks heat up. She looked around the large space. Sky was standing in the center of room in front of a holomap. Nate is talking to Timmy while pointing out some of the mechanisms of the ship. Daphne with a tilt to her head and hand under her chin, stares at a painting of Eleo.

"What are you looking at?" Bloom asked as she came over to peer at the holomap. It was a map of a planet.

"This is a map of Sipar. And here," he rotated the map and zoom in on the section, "is Sipar's deserts. Daphne just found the name for it an hour ago, in one of her books, called Blépal."

"If only we can find the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom sighed, feeling the base of her throat warm. Feeling a round object, she let out a silent gasp, staring at the opal pendant glowing softly. She was soon assaulted by images as part of the riddle rang loud and clear in her head.

 _ **"A Crown paints the night sky...** **"**_

Somewhere dark, a crown glow softly. A hand reaches for it...

"Bloom?" Sky snapped his fingers before her face, snapping herself out of it.

"You good?" He asked, his eyes fill with concern.

"I'm good, never been better," she said hastily.

"Seeing, as you don't know where to look, I can pull it up for you," Nate coming over to them. "Here, I'll show."

"You can do that?" Timmy asked, coming over as well follow by Daphne.

"You can show us the Temple?" Daphne looked at him perplex

"With the coordinates you guys gave me, I can deduce the location. I'm the one who designed and build this holomap from scratch," Nate smirked as he pull out a holokeyboard out of thin air.

"Now if you don't mind, move over lovebirds and let the master do his thing," Nate pushed the young couple to the side, ignoring their protests. In a flash, his hands were flying across the keyboards, as a glowing green square outline appear over Blépal, moving it over to the side, and then zooming in on it. With a couple of clicks here and there, the foursome were looking at a second map. _I'm impress._

"Dude, you're drooling all over my new floor! I had them install last week!" Nate snapped at Timmy, muttering hysterically to himself as he rush over to the closet and pull out a mop and furiously clean the drool stain off his floor. Timmy couldn't help but slowly back away.

"If I were you, I'll go hide under a rock and wait for him to cool down," Nex said in a scary voice causing Timmy to yelp in surprise.

"W-why?" Timmy asked.

"I'll let my dear friend explain it to you," Nex smirked, gesturing at the man in question coming over to them. Nate shoved the poor man against the wall before giving him an earful. Bloom and Sky couldn't help but watch as their poor friend from the sidelines awkwardly. Something caught Bloom's eye on the 2nd map. _What is that?_ Feeling the warmth of her pendant, she look down at the glowing object, she heard the words again.

 _ **"A Crown paints the night sky..."**_

There was a couple of dark dots that look like something she seen before. _It's a constellation of Leo! That must be where the first part of the riddle is!_

"Hey guys, look at this!" Bloom said excitedly, drawing Nate's attention from Timmy. It was at that same moment the rest of the gang showed up.

"See what?" Roy asked, his arm drape around Aisha's waist.

"That," Bloom pointed her finger. Stella peer at it, rub her eyes, and peer at it again. "I don't see anything."

"Me either, Bloom," Musa said, looking over her fairy friend's shoulder. Everyone wore the same expression.

"I'm telling you guys it's there," Bloom huffed. Then realization hit her. _They can't see what I see._

"I can zoom in if you like," Nate suggested, his fingers inches away from the holokeyboard.

"Go right ahead," Bloom nodded, hoping maybe the others will get a glimpse of it. Nate once again amaze everyone with his speed as he furiously type.

"He's good," Riven said, his eyes wide in admiration. "You should consider joining Red Fountain."

"Not good, I'm fucking amazing," Nate declared as he finally hit enter. "Why waste my time at your school wasting my beautiful talents away when I can sell them to the highest bidder?"

"Ah, you're one of those people," Brandon stated, glancing over at his comrade who was glaring at the captain. The holomap zoom in showing nothing but sand.

"I see sand," Stella remarked. Bloom pinch the bridge of her noise.

"I'm telling you, it's there," Bloom said, huggiing herself. "I know it is, I feel it in my bones."

"Maybe it's the temple we're looking for," Helia suggested. She could only shake her head. _The temple itself is far out of of reach._

"But how do we know it's even there in the first place? We can't just rely on some feeling," Nex added while Aisha gave him a pointed look.

"I'll have you know that relying on some feeling helps us in the long run. And my gut is telling me to punch you where you can't even get up," She cracked her knuckles while Roy tries to hold her back. Quickly, everyone began to argue. While this was happening, Bloom felt pain shoot up her chest. _What's happening?_ She grab the front part of her blouse to only remove it to see blood staining her hand. She stumble back until her back was against the wall. She hunch over as another wave rack her body.

"Bloom? Bloom, what's wrong?" Sky'a voice sounded so far away as her heart pound against her body. She felt the Dragon Flame stirring. Suddenly, she felt a surge of raw power sweep over her.

"Stay back," She held her hand out, stopping Sky from coming any closer.

"Bloom?" Daphne asked her sister very slowly. unsure of what is going on and what to do at that moment.

"What's wrong with her?" Flora asked, her voice filled with worry. Bloom open her eyes, she saw the cloak figure from before standing behind Roy.

"I don't know, Flora. Bloom, let me see what's wrong wi—" Daphne's voice faded away as the cloak figure slowly loom over her, the ruins surround them two.


	6. Chapter 5

**_"There isn't time, you must find the first piece quickly!"_ The cloak figure spoked.**

 **"How can I when I'm nowhere near the first destination? You never gave me any clues in finding it!" Bloom snapped at the figure.**

 ** _"You are close. When you awake, you must go to where the land is forever in darkness. Nothing can give it light except for the Crown itself."_**

 **"But what is the Crown? I don't know what it looks like?"**

 ** _"The Crown itself is not what you think it is, Fairy of the Dragon Flame..."_**

 **The wind pull at her hair; nipping at her skin harshly, leaving behind the feeling of the raw and tenderness.**

 _ **"If you seek help, you must know thrusting this upon them will endanger them."**_

 **Bloom remain quiet, thinking.** _It would help if my friends help me in my mission. But do I want them to be harm's way, targeted by an ancient enemy where there is little to no information on her?_

 _ **"If you decide to tell them, but fear for their lives then I'll advise you in not telling them everything. Tell them the riddle if it gives you comfort, but nothing more."**_

 **Bloom refuse to look at the cloak figure, her thoughts going 100 miles per hour to different scenarios if she involve her friends...and Sky.** _Oh god, Sky! I don't want him to get hurt because of me! But if they were in the same situation as I am...I would have help them no matter the cost of my life to ensure the safety of our worlds._

 _ **"Have you decided what is needed to be done?"**_

 **"I have, and I would my friends to join me on this mission."**

 _ **"Tell me their names, Bloom."**_

 **"The Winx and my sister. Aisha, Daphne, Flora, Musa, Stella, Tecna." Images of her Fairy friends and her sister appear before her on her right, in their Bloomix and Sirenix forms.**

 _ **"You wish to tell me more names, do you not?"**_

 **"Yes, The Paladins and the Specialists. Brandon, Helia, Nex, Riven, Roy, Sky, Timmy Thoren..." Images of the Paladins and Specialists appear on her left, in their uniforms. Friends whom she consider family were in battle stances.**

 **"I sense they're Warriors of Valía. Proud ones overcome many hardships and trials that tore them apart over and over again. Be careful of where you speak. The enemy is coming."**

* * *

Sky lurch forward as Bloom's hand went limp to her side ans her eyes closed.

"Bloom?!" he called her name as he felt her body heat up.

"Please don't tell me she's going to blow. I just gotten a paint job on this baby yesterday," Nate whined. Stella was ready to claw his face when Brandon held her to keep her at bay. Nate on the other hand had a look of terror on his face.

"I'm going to hurt you so bad! Take it back!" Stella snapped, struggling against Brandon's grip.

"You're gonna have to wait. I got first dibs on him," Nex grinned wickedly. Aisha put herself inbetween the trio.

"Nobody is hurting anybody," she whirled around to face Nate," and you can always fix your ship."

"Will somebody help me!" Sky commanded, turning their attention back to him. That was when Bloom sank to her knees. Just when Daphne was about to approach her sister, Bloom's eyes open. Her eyes glowing an orange-red color as tan-gold color lines appear on her face, and her body glowing from a ruby red to a ruby gold.

 _ **"Sleep a tale of faraway,"**_ a voice not Bloom's spoked as the spell hit Nate. Nate crumble to the ground, snoring.

"What did you do to my friend?" Nex asked, angrily.

 _ **"Speak but do not hear."**_ The walls glowed softly.

"What did you do?" Aisha asked in surprise, touching the wall.

 _ **"I put your friend to a deep sleep and soundproof the room. I do not want anyone eavesdropping while I am telling you this. She trust you to keep this secret and you must not tell anyone else about this. There is an enemy coming, foe stronger than you ever faced before."**_

"We're the Winx, we dealt with powerful enemies before," Stella said. Bloom's glowing eyes turn away from the Fairy of the Sun to look up at Sky. Her eyes soften.

"Why are you here? What do you want with Bloom?" Tecna asked.

 _ **"She needs help with a mission I bestowed upon her, seeking aid for my homeland."**_ (Not)Bloom answered.

"Well, what is it?" Riven asked, folding his arms across his chest impatiently.

 _ **"A Crown paints the night sky**_

 _ **A Ring never withers, changing it's shape with fluent Fingers of Time**_

 _ **The Sands burn where no rain can quench it, reveals a throne once stood**_

 _ **A King of Old will recognize the truth of his past**_

 _ **A Child lost will be reunited under the watchful Eye of a Priestess**_

 _ **A Wood that sings of Tuneless Sorrow That was once forgotten**_

 _ **A Tear of Pureness shed in darkness.**_

 _ **An Orb floats over Wlllow, will heal Death itself**_

 _ **A Droplet of Blood will blossom under the Blue Moon.**_

 _ **"You must help her complete this mission before the Seventh Sun pass the Seventh Blue Moon. Ardent Virgam will reveal itself to you then."**_ The glowing eyes turn away from the group to look up at Sky. Sky felt something right there. It almost felt like his heart is in pain yet in relief at the same time. Almost.

Her eyes soften.

 ** _"You're alive,"_** she whispered, her right hand reach out to caress his left cheek.

"What?" he asked in surprise, glancing over at Brandon and Thoren who look surprise as well.

 _ **"My King,"**_ her eyes welled up with tears, her voice edge with sorrow.

"Sky, what is she talking about?" Brandon asked.

"How am I suppose to know!" The Crown Prince growled.

 _ **"I sent her away, just like we plan."**_ The same hand brush his side bangs away from his face. This feels wrong.

"Who? What plan?" Sky asked.

 _ **"Sent her through Time itself to ensure Serible never reaches her. One day she'll reunite with us."**_ (Not)Bloom pulled her hand away.

"What?" Sky stared at her in confusion, not understanding what she's talking about.

 _ **"My King,"**_ she said again, her tears flowing freely as her lips trembles in sadness.

 _ **"My King...may the Stars give your reign everlasting peace...may they protect you from the battles...to come."**_

"Battles? Will my kingdom be at war?" Sky asked urgently. _Damnit, Dad! You better not have done something to upset the visiting Monarchs of Versailles to go into war!_

 _ **"Forgive me...I feel my time...is up..."**_

"Hey! Your time is not up! We have questions that we have yet to ask or for you to answer!" Musa snapped. Sky felt the heat that was pulsating before, start to diminish. The glows and the tattoos flicker a bit before stabilizing once more.

 ** _"My...Warr...ior...of...Li...ght..."_** Her body went limp in his arms; her head went slack, tilted back.

"Bloom!" Sky cried out in alarm. Flora was next to him in a flash, grabbing his girlfriend's wrist.

"It's faint but there's a pulse," she said as Sky sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness," Daphne said, leaning wearily against Thoren.

"So what do we do now?" Helia asked.

"What do we do? We do nothing and continue our mission, that's what we do," Nex said, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"But what about what she said? We can't just ignore the fact that **_she_** chose Bloom for a reason," Aisha pointed out.

"She's right. There's also the fact Bloom trusted us to be given this information," Roy backed her up.

"More like a cat-and-mouse chase that will lead us to nowhere," Stella grumbled. "Ack! My brain hurts just by thinking of this!"

"A riddle fill with clues? Hm, I might be able to decipher it." Tecna said, pulling out her datapad.

"What if you can't?" Stella asked.

"Are you doubting me?" Tecna looked back at the Fairy of the Shining Sun in shock.

"She's right Tecna. There's an off chance you can't do it," Timmy said. His girlfriend glare at duo.

"How rude!" The Fairy of Technology huffed, turning her back on them.

"This reminds me of whenever we asked for help from our Sirenix Guardians, they give us riddles instead for us to solve," Aisha said.

"Hold on a sec. Before we move forward...What the hell, man! Why was **_she_** calling you, 'Warrior of Light' and how in the Great Dragon's name did _**she**_ knew you were royalty before you admitted to having a kingdom?" Brandon who remained quiet for a little bit asked, waving his hands back and forth in a series of motions.

"Brandon has a good point, Cousin," Thoren agreed.

"We don't know who **_she_** is?" Timmy pointed out, glancing over at a sleeping Nate.

"I found it! Hahaha! I found the loot of all loot!"

"He's dreaming of finding a treasure and becoming rich," Nex said, smirking as Timmy cringed a bit. "He been doing it since he swore he was on a pirate ship when we were kids."

"We do know _**she**_ is ancient. Maybe as old as the Ancestral Witches, maybe longer," Daphne said, thoughtfully. "I can see if I can find anything in the 'Warrior of Light' she dubbed you as."

"This mission took on a whole another level," Roy said while Helia agreed silently with a nod.

"We can worry about the enemy later," Stella said, "since we don't know about him/her."

"Our new enemy has a name, Stella," Musa said.

'It does?"

"Didn't you hear what _**she**_ said: 'Sent her through Time itself to ensure Serible never reaches her. Serible is the name.'."

"Sounds like a disease. But how do you know that's the name? It could be someone else?"

Sky could see Musa counting and knew she was trying to keep control of her anger and not go after Stella.

"This is what we're going to do. We do not breathe a word about this to anyone. That includes the occupants on this ship. Daphne will research what she can. Tecna, I need you to look research through any databases that may have a reference to this. The name she called me, a word, Sipar, anything. I want those archaeologists in their rooms, or somewhere we can keep an eye on them 24/7. Thoren, contact Loreílī, ask her about any information on the name but be discreet about it. If she refuse, use the Magix Council as leverage over her.

"Everyone else will do Guard duty, helping Daphne do her research, or any possible leads in solving this riddle. I'll give out further orders once we landed. Sky commanded, his eyes narrowing slightly, deciding to take control of the situation before it goes down anymore worse.

"Who gave you the right to order us around? I don't care if you're a Crown Prince either," Nex glared, walking over over to him. Thoren stop him by putting his arm put.

"He may be the Crown Prince of Earkylon,but he is the Leader of this unit!" Thoren said.

"Yeah, he's the leader of them," pointing to everyone in the room, Nex said. "He's not the leader of the Paladins."

"No, but I am," Thoren said coolly.

"You're kidding me, rigt?"

"Nex, there's a chance that the enemy is close, too close for my liking, but close enough to attack us without us even knowing."

The two Paladins stared at each other, not wavering or backing down.

"Pssch, whatever," Nex grumbled, submitting his defeat with a door slam. Aisha flinch

"Sorry, he tends to do that or destroy something if something is not going his way," Thoren said.

"Hmm, now why does that sound familiar?" Musa gave Riven a pointed look.

"What?" He asked while Helia snicker behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**The cloak figure folded her hands into her sleeves, looking away from the fallen sun. She briskly walk as a cloud of sand waft behind her.**

 **She stiffen.**

 _ **"It's good to see you again."**_

 **She didn't need to turn around; her gut lurched at the sickening, sweet, voice.**

 _ **"I see you have a new play toy."**_

 _ **"Serible, what do you want?"**_

 ** _"Oh, you know what I want,"_ her voice was hot against her ear.**

 ** _"You will never find her,"_ the cloak figure snapped, whirling around with a sword, blazing, in hand.**

 ** _"It's a pity you didn't hide her well,"_ Serible cooed, rubbing her hands all over her almost naked body. A thin black, shredded, tunic was the only clothing she has on save for purple-almost-black jewelry covering most of her body.**

 ** _"What are you saying?"_ The sword trembled a bit before becoming still.**

 **" _I'm saying you will lead me right to her. I will claim her, and will create a new body for myself instead of this cursed spirit wanderer!"_**

 ** _"Impossible! I will never lead you to her!"_ The sword sliced through her body, only to reappear whole again.**

 ** _"You can not kill me with that measly weapon. Fine, I will leave you and her alone. For now,"_ Serible sighed with a sneer.**

 ** _"What is your gain in all of this?"_ The cloak figure snapped, her cyan eyes staring daggers at the ebony hair woman whose face was filled with lust.**

 **"My gain, why? Hmm? Oh, I know! Let me enjoy that pretty face of yours, no need to hide it under that hood. You know how much I _love_ your beauty that it…turns me on," Serial leered as she ripped her flimsy tunic off of herself, her hands groping at her breasts and nether region.**

 **"You would help pleasure your _sister_ , after all we did made love to each other."**

 **"More like you robbed me of my innocence, took me away from my King and seduce him."**

 **"But you love it when I _kiss_ you," Serible stood behind her, her hot breath against the nape of her neck.**

 **"Here," she kissed between the neck and the shoulder blade earning a gasp from her.**

 **"Stop!" A storm of sand and fire appear, separating the two.**

 **"Are you denying me?" Serial asked in surprise, her violet eyes narrowing.**

 **"I have always deny you."**

 **"But can you de—" A sword was pointed at her throat.**

 **"I will cut you down, even if you are my sister!" The cloak figure growled menacingly.**

 **"Oh? You're no fun. I suppose I have to look elsewhere to be pleasure," Serible sighed, raising her hands up in mock surrender as she push to sword with the tip of her finger, drawing a little bit of black color blood.**

 **"I would keep a close eye on your Fairy, bad things are coming," she warned.**

 **"You will not lay a hand on her!" The cloak figure snapped, pounding her sword into the crusted sand.**

 **"Who said it was going to be me? I have my loyal servants who can do it for me," Serial smirked as black magic began to swirl around her in a cloud of dust.**

 **"Serible!" The cloak figure yelled angrily, throwing her sword at the diminishing spirit.**

 **"'Til next time, my sweet!" Her voice cackled, knocking the hood back. Ruby red hair adorn with golden leaves flew out.**

* * *

Daphne place her hand over her sister's forehead; Bloom's eyes crinkle, muttering incoherent words before she fell silent.

"What is happening, Bloom? Can't you tell your sister?" Daphne asked softly, feeling the tears burning her eyes. _There's too many secrets._

"Sorry to disturb you, Daphne but Headmistress Faragonda would like to speak to you," Thoren knocked softly on the open door.

"What does your cousin say of all of this?" She asked him, not turning around, straightening her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confusedly.

"He wants me to keep quiet about this, not to tell Ms. Faragonda about how we are suddenly involve with something that we have no control yet must help prevent it from happening at all cost?" Daphne rephrased.

"Daphne, you know he doesn't want more people knowing. You already swore to keep quiet, so had the girls and the guys," Thoren reasoned. "There's no need to pull in others into war unless we have enough information on what we are getting ourselves into. It's better if the Magix Dimension itself remains in the dark."

"Yes, but what good would that do when all is lost in the end? What of Bloom then? What will become of her?" Thoren gently touched her shoulder, turning her around so they were face to face.

"We will get through this, Daphne, one step at a time," he reassured her. Daphne shocked her head, pulling away from him. She avoided his painful look, keeping her eyes train on her sister instead.

"I fear taking another step will change everything, Thoren." She left him alone with her sleeping sister. Thoren let out a sigh, running a hand through his brown locks.

"I fear we are walking through dark waters. We may be in too deep to resurface."

With that he left, only turning around to close the door behind him.

* * *

"Headmistress Faragonda, is everything alright? We weren't expecting a call from you for a couple of days," Daphne said, nodding the Winx standing off to the side as she enter the commons area of the ship. They cast a nervous glance at her before putting on a calm face.

"I want to see how my students are fairing. Is it wrong for me to do so?" The Headmistress asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no. I completely understand. I would do the same for my students," Daphne answered quickly.

"Good, good. So how's the mission going so far? I hope there's no troubles that I should be concern about."

"Bloom g-" Musa slapped a hand over Stella's mouth, covering the rest of her sentence.

"Quiet, Stella," she hissed to her friend.

"Is something a matter, girls? Where's Bloom?" Their headmistress asked them.

"No, nothing is the matter, Headmistress. Bloom is currently taking a nap. It has been a long ride," Tecna said.

"Oh, I do hope she is alright. She's a peculiar case, the only one to feel unwell from very long journeys. Then again, there's not much information on any predecessors having the same ailment as she did why being the Keeper of the Dragon Flame." She flicked through her clipboard, adjusting her glasses before frowning slightly.

"But I do have done my own research on the matter as well seeing as I was a member of the Company of Light. Past Keepers claimed to have felt an urge to go somewhere, causing painful bouts in their young adult life until they cease to exist. Hallucinations of the Great Dragon himself standing next to a woman made out of sand and fire on a throne of fire opals that seem to be burning the darkness away. Has Bloom been experiencing anything as of late?"

"None that we know of, Ms. F, except she's sleeping more than she usually does. We'll let you if anything happens," Aisha said, draping an arm across Stella's shoulder.

"Good, good. We'll I hope to hear from you again soon. Be careful, and take care."

The hologram call ended, leaving the room in silence.

"Daphne, I didn't mean to blab, I swear," Stella said, hurriedly.

"Not now, Stella. We will not discuss on this matter until we know what is going on. Keep you mouth shut and do not speak about this. Even better, why don't you go watch our charges?" Daphne glared at the Fairy of the Sun, causing her to shrink away.

"Daphne, she didn't mean it," Flora said. Daphne pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I'm just frustrated right now. Frustrated that I have no control nor no knowledge of where this will lead us," the Nymph of Sirenix said, softly.

"Tell Helia I will take my dinner in my cabin."

The Winx watched the older female leave, feeling helpless to help their friend in need.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Stella said, after a couple of moments. She fidget with her fingers, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Neither can we but Bloom needs us right now. She would never back out if one of us was in a pinch," Musa said, sadly.

"So what can we do?" Flora asked.

"We follow Sky's orders. Once we land, we'll figure out more," Tecna said, glancing up from her DataPad. "I'm going to see if I can pull something up from all databases from around Magix. If I'm lucky, I could hack the Magix Council to find more information if I have too."

"Do what you have to Tec, we got to go on guard duty anyway. Aisha and I are on duty in the next 20 minutes. Flora, do you know what Helia is making for dinner?" Musa asked.

"He wants to keep it simple where everyone would like so, is pizza and burgers okay?" Flora looked at her friends.

"Make sure there's no anchovies on my slice," Stella made gagging noises. "They're disgusting."

The Winx chuckled, relieving the tension in the air to a somewhat happy atmosphere.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bloom was standing in a tunnel made out of stones, lit by torchlight.**

 **"Where am I?" She asked, unsure which direction she should go in.**

 **The sounds of bells chimes in the distant.**

 **Bloom stood frozen, a shiver running up and down her spine.**

 **The sounds of bells rang louder, closer to her right.**

 **"Wait!" Bloom turned around only to fall into the abyss that mysteriously appear below her.**

 **"Aaaah!" Her screams echoed. A fiery light erupted above her with a mighty roar.**

* * *

Bloom sat up, heaving for air. Her heart racing per second. _What was that?_

"Good, you're awake." Bloom look up startled; to see Sky lounging in a chair, holding a holomap. He was wearing a blue collar shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Sky, how long have you been sitting there?" Bloom asked, her brows knitting together in concern.

"Half an hour, maybe more," Sky shrugged, "I brought dinner with me, it still hot."

She took notice of a basket on the side table next to him, faint steam coming out it, barely noticeable.

"What is it?"

"Pizza."

"Is it-"

"Zesty four-cheese pepperoni and sausage," pulling out a slice of pizza on a paper plate, "just the way you like it."

"It smells good," Bloom sniffed, "I can smell it from over here."

Sky was about to hand her her slice when he suddenly put it back into the basket with a teasing smirk.

"Sky!" Bloom pouted, reaching for it.

"Hmm. I don't know if I should give this to you," Sky teased, coming only a few centimeters away from her face. Bloom's eyes lit up when she realize when Sky started their little game.

"What do I have to do, my fair King?" Bloom asked breathlessly, she could feel her cheeks warming.

"I believe my beautiful Fairy Queen should give me a lovely rose." Sky kissed her eyes.

"But I do not own a lovely rose."

"Then you should give me gold spun by the Sun." The blond Specialist kissed her nose.

"But I do not know how to spun gold nor do I have gold, my dear King. What I offer is far more valuable than any earthly minerals combine." She placed a delicate hand on his chest.

"What is more valuable than the riches of my kingdom, my Fiery Queen?" He asked, the plate of pizza mysteriously back in the basket. By now, he was hovering over her. His undying love for her resonate through his vibrant blue eyes. Sky lean closer, their noses barely touching.

"My love." She spoked the truth, sealing it with a kiss.

"A beautiful treasure indeed," Sky spoked in-between kisses, deepening it more. When air was apparent, Bloom manage to flip Sky onto his back, straddling him with a sexy grin. Her boyfriend gave her a sly grin.

"I love you, my Queen," Sky said softly, running a hand through her red hair.

"I you, my King." Bloom whispered as they resume their many kisses.

Dinner was left forgotten on the table, still popping hot.

Unaware that the scenery change to field of poppy-lilies; wearing Royal Garbs of Old.

* * *

Daphne surrounded herself with books in a perfect circle. Muttering a word here and there and pages after pages flew across their covers.

"Daphne!"

The books fell to the ground while the young professor look up startle out of her concentration.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Daphne got up from her sitting position.

"You got to see this!" Flora grabbed her friend's hand and pull her along, not allowing her to utter a word back. When they got to the bridge, drawing everyone's attention toward them.

"Now that we're all here, in 3, 2, 1," Nate counted off from behind the wheel. The ship lurch suddenly as the blue sky greeted them in warmth.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nate did a flourish mock bow, "I present to you Sipar's deserts. We'll be landing in approximately 20 minutes, so you'll better buckle up for a smooth landing."

On cue, 4 rows of chairs appear behind them. They all quickly strap in, just as the ship touch down, skidding . The touch down cause them to lurch forward, the air knocking out of their lungs. Nate look over before turning his attention in front of him.

"Did I say minutes? I meant seconds."

"When I get out of here, you're dead," Nex growled, his face taking on a green tint.

"No you won't, not in your condition," the captain smirked just the Paladin puke...on Robert George.

"I'm going to be sick," the archeologist gagged before puking up onto the floor.

"No! Not my ship!" Nate cried out in alarm, crying pathetically.

* * *

 **"Please, save us..."**

 **"Save us from our doom..."**

 **Shadowy figures surrounded Bloom.**

 **"A Crown that paints the night sky..."**

 **"You must return the Crown..."**

 **"The Crown will lead you to the Ring..."**

 **"Free us..."**

 **"Save us from this curse..."**

 **"How can I find the Crown? How can I save you?" Bloom asked. She never notice a silvery glint behind her.**

 **"You're death..."**

* * *

"Bloom?" Said person opened her eyes, gazing upon the concern look of her boyfriend.

"You alright? You look kinda out of it," Sky commented, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine," Bloom said, her heart beating fast. Those last two words has shaken her greatly.

"We'll I can't say about those two." The couple looked over as Maria Jones and her colleagues half drag, half carry their sick colleague off the bridge while Aisha rubbed soothing circles across Nex's back. Roy left awhile ago, with a painful look on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Bloom asked, removing his hand away from her forehead. Sky motion for her to follow him to the holomap.

"The archeologists gave us a coordinate of what they believe to be the Temple itself," he said, "but I highly doubt it."

"But it's a start. Maybe we can find something there, a clue perhaps," Bloom said, placing a hand over his. _A clue can lead to answers._

"I know but what worries me are the archeologists are coming with us."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd looked through their past expeditions, they can't enter a tomb without causing it to collapse. They already caused people to get hurt because of this. I'm not taking any chances of getting ourselves kill because of them."

"Not all of them?"

"Yeah, all of them. A couple of people were already killed because they step into a trap when they were told not to enter a room in an old mine, south of Zora."

"Zora...wasn't it abandon because of high level of poisonous gas? Why would they go there?

"Because they were trying to get their hands on a book that holds secrets to Magic itself. It wasn't there, thankfully."

"If there was such a book, the entire Magical Dimension will be turn upside down. Wars will be wage on those secrets. Secrets that should stay forbidden to our knowledge. They have no right to find something like that!" Bloom paled, _would they use us for their own gains?_ "Ms. Faragonda mentioned there would be bounty hunters when she explain to us the mission. Was that a lie to use us?"

By now, their friends was watching them, hearing their words loud and clear.

"Ms. Faragonda wouldn't do that to us, would she?" Stella asked, appalled.

"She wouldn't do that to her own students. They must have lied to her. If there _is_ a such great find that's worth a fortune, it would spread like wild fire," Riven stated. "I would know."

Sky's eyes harden.

"Nate, get us to these coordinates as quickly as possible! I want those four in their room under lockdown. I don't care what they do in there, I want them to stay there!" Sky commanded. "THe sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we get home!"

"Yes, sir!" Nate mock saluted. Thoren rub a hand over his face.

"There should be somebody watching them," Aisha said, "incase they do leave their room."

"Nex and myself will keep guard," The Paladin answered.

"I will stay behind," Daphne said, "I got a few questions I need them to answer for me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to sit back if there's trouble."

"Duly noted," Brandon nodded. "Sky how are we doing this?"

"Half of us will go in and the other half will stay here as backup incase something goes wrong. Any volunteers for going in first?" Sky asked.

"I'll go," Tecna said, raising her hand follow by the rest of the Winx.

"No. Absolutely, not!" Bloom felt her boyfriend's glare on her.

"I'm going, Sky," Bloom said, placing her hands on her hips. _I'm not backing out of this!_

"I'm going to have to agreed with Sky. Before you kill me, listen," Timmy pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You all can't go in, and we can't save you by ourselves if you are in a jam."

"He does have a good point," Flora nodded her head. Bloom and Sky stared at each other before Sky let out a sigh.

"Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Riven, Brandon, and Roy will be Team A, The rest of us will be Team B," Sky relented. "Brandon will lead Team A."

* * *

"We're here!" Stella yelled, pulling a pair of sunglasses on. She and the girls were wearing the Exploration outfit. "Um, you're sure this is the right place?"

"It is!" Sky kicked a small mound of sand.

"I have first dib on skinning them live," Riven growled.

"Riven, you will do no such thing," Musa scolded.

"I'm not picking up anything on my scans," Tecna said, putting her scanner away.

"Me too," Timmy added.

"Damn!" Roy grumbled.

"We didn't come all the way out here to find nothing!" Aisha said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then what do you suppose we do then, Aisha?" Stella asked.

Bloom frowned, _this doesn't feel right._ She stagger a bit as an image of her falling into a dark abyss appear in her mind. Eyes widening, she turn around to feel the ground rumble.

"RUN!" Bloom shouted, staggering back more. Taking her advise, they started to run back to the ship. The sand was starting to go down, revealing cracks in the harden ground beneath.

"Stella, come on!" Bloom pushed her friend forward.

"I do not do sweat!" Stella huffed just as the ground rumble again. "But I'll make the exception of it this once."

 **"The Crown is here, Fairy of the Dragon Flame..."**

 _Where?_ Bloom look back, only to feel the ground shift beneath her.

"Bloom!" She saw Sky running toward her, his hand stretch out.

 **Crack!**

The ground broke, Bloom feeling air. _Sky!_

"Nooo!" Brandon was right behind Sky, his voice being muffle by the sounds of the ground crumbling

"Sky," she gasped, her hand touching his.

* * *

 ****I'm cruel, I know****


	9. Chapter 8

Bloom sat up, coughing. Eyes wide, she took in her surroundings. She was bathe in moonlight while everything else was in darkness. She was sprawl on stones and sand and possibly up, she could see the way out.

She could distinctly see lights around the edges, moving back and forth; and could hear the cries and yells faintly but couldn't understand stand them. _I'm too far away but I can definitely fly myself up there._ She got up, only to let out a yelp of pain. She didn't need light to know she hurt her leg from the fall pretty badly. She's even lucky that she survived it.

"Oh god!" She cursed, her hands trembling as she slowly and cautiously felt her damage leg. She was no doctor but she became an expert when knowing how bad someone is injure after coming out from battling the Trix and her many enemies. _Thank god I took up that medical course,_ her fingers poking and prodding the bruise skin. Her fingers touching the torn flesh, sucking in a gasp of pain. _I might be able to heal my leg depending on how bad my leg is._ Her hand froze as a sudden thought enter her mind.

 _I never healed myself before, only bandaged myself and let the nurse fix me up afterward._ Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down. _No negative thoughts._ Channeling her power into the spell, a spot blue halo appear in her right hand.

"Strength of Life." She bit her tongue, tasting the metallic taste, as she felt the pain in her leg being mend back together from the broken bones and torn flesh, stopping the blood pouring out of a rather large gash; to an uninjure one. The only thing left was a thin scar from where the gash was. She whimper as the phantom pain still linger, wishing for Sky to be there with her right now. Wishing for his comforting arms that knows how to soothe her quaking fears to ultimate bliss of calm. She could almost hear him whispering comforting words in her ears right now.

The Fairy of the Dragon Flame shook her head, her eyes flashing toward the hole above her. _There's no use in dwelling on it. I need to get out and return to the others._ She clenched her fists.

Getting up on unsteady feet, she took up the familiar stance that now has become instinct. The Dragon Flame running wildly through her veins.

"Magix Winx! Bloomix!" The Fairy of the Dragon Flame shouted as she felt her power rising from within her. Her hair is styled similarly to her Enchantix hairstyle but has a bun at the top instead of braids and two loose strands in front of her eyes. She wears a cyan tiara with an orange opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels; and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red, and blue wings take the shape of flame-like flower petals with deep violet borders.

Hovering over an inch above the ground, her wings flutter before taking off. Only to fall back down.

"What?" She frowned but took a couple of steps back. Feeling satisfy, she took off running. Wings fluttering, she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore.

"Haha!" She cheered as she soar closer to freedom. But her smile was soon wiped off her face. Something grab her left leg. Look down, she could see a long shadowy tendril wrap around her leg. Following the tendril, she could see the outlines of the many shadowy figures and their glowing yellowish-whitish eyes.

 **"It's here..."** Her body shudder as she felt more tendrils slowly wrapping around her

"Let go of me! Volcanic Attack!" Bloom shouted. She broke free, urging her wings to fly faster. _I'm almost there._

"Bloom!" Her friends shouted in joy and fear. Her wings falter as the hands kept their holds on her legs steady.

 **"Sacrifice your blood in the name of Vahelon...You-"**

"Get your filthy hands off of my best friend!" Bloom looked up to see Stella in her Bloomix form, staring daggers at the shadowy figures clinging onto Bloom.

"Stella, am I glad to see you!" Bloom said, smiling slightly.

"Ray of Pure Light!" Stella shoots a pure beam of light at the shadowy figures. They scream as they disappear back into the depths, releasing Bloom from their grasps.

"Thanks Stella!" Bloom flew over to her friend as Stella launch herself at her, causing the two to fall to the ground in a heap.

"Stella!" Flora scolded lightly.

"Does she always do this?" Thoren asked.

"She sometimes forgets her own strength when she away from everyone for what she deems 'in forever'," Brandon smiled, shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Bloom!" Bloom looked over to see her boyfriend along with her sister running toward her from the ship's entrance. Stella let go, helping her friend up.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!" Daphne cried out, pulling her younger sister into a hug. Bloom return it, smiling softly. Seeing Sky a few steps away, he was smiling but she could see, feel, his concern for her radiating in his eyes.

"Bloom," he spoke but hesitated. Bloom remove herself from her older sister, taking a step toward him.

"Sky, I'm okay," Bloom answered his unspoken question. Sky turn his head away, his eyes train to the sandy ground.

"I know but-" She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His body was stiff but quickly relax, returning the kiss back. His hands snaking around her waist; pulling her body closer to his. They broke apart, foreheads touching, smiling.

"Wow," Sky whispered.

"Wow," Bloom repeated.

"Ahem!" They look over to see their friends staring at them, smirking.

"Come on lovebirds, save it for the bedroom," Musa teased.

"Hey! Don't suck out all of the fun out of this mission! I don't need to see you two smooching like crazy everyday!" Riven playfully glare at the two while his mouth was line in disgust.

"Oh come on Riven. I know you would the same thing with Musa if you were in their position," Timmy snickered. Musa's pale skin turn a scarlet red while Riven turn his face toward Musa's. His face taking on a light pink.

"Mus, you're blushing," Flora pointed out.

"I-I'm not blushing!" Musa covered her cheeks with her hands. "I'm going to check on our other passengers!"

"I'm so going to get you," Riven growled, before stomping away after his girlfriend.

"They're so going to do it by the end of the month," Aisha said. The rest of the group laugh.

"Come on, let's go inside," Helia draped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Everyone voice their agreements.

* * *

"Thank you Flora," Bloom thanked her friend. She was seated on a loveseat, sitting indian style with a steaming cup of Flora's famous calming tea and wrapped in a blanket. Everyone was sitting in the lounge area in a circle. Tecna and Timmy were filtering any known data from any web archives while Daphne was leafing through a book across from them. Nex stare out the large windows, his eyes narrowing as the sand flew through the night air.

"We have to go down there." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame said suddenly once she took a sip

"Are your crazy?!" Stella stared at her friend like she was crazy, nearly dropping her drink in shock. "There are those shadowy thingys down there!"

"But they quickly disperse when you hit them, Stella," Aisha pointed out.

"Um, did ya'll forget? I'm the Fairy of the Shining Sun! My powers are sun-based, I'll get ill and weak if there's no sunlight!"

"We're very much aware of that Stella," Tecna said. "But don't you also inherit your powers from moon?"

"I do but it's not much. My sun-based powers dominates my moon-based powers. But it I lived off of light, I can't stay in total darkness for too long," Stella sighed, twirling a strand of blond hair around her forefinger.

"Hold on a second, are we really going down there?" Thoren asked. "We don't know nor do we have any knowledge about how to fight those shadows."

"I have to," Bloom answered, struggling to say more but bit her bottom lip when she couldn't find the right word to express it.

"Bloom is it about your mission?" Roy asked. The lounge area grew quiet for several heartbeats. A cold chill went down Aisha's spine as she inadvertently shiver.

Bloom froze, the cup shattering on the wooden floor.

" _She_ told us about how you are suppose to complete a mission for _her_. Vaguely along with a fucking riddle on top of it," Roy continued.

"The Crown is down there, somewhere. I can feel it." Bloom bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So what does this Crown looks like?" Nex asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"Great," Riven grumbled. "Just fantastic."

"How are we going to find it?" Tecna asked, momentarily stopping what she is doing on her DataPad.

"You have to trust me. Sky?" Heads turned toward Sky who was deep in thought.

"We will continue as before. Team A will go investigate while Team B will remain on the **Starfire** as backup," he finally said. Nex whirl around abruptly.

"Are your kidding me?!" Nex argued. "We don't even know what's down there to be exact! It could all be a trap! You can't just expect to waltz in there, find the Crown, and just get out!"

"Maybe its a good thing you're staying on the ship!" Ashia said, her eyes narrowing on him standing up.

"The hell are you suggesting?" Nex turned his head at her, his body trembling.

"Hey, back off!" Roy stood in between the duo, glaring at the Paladin as the Paladin was about to raise his arm.

"Roy," Aisha whispered, wide-eyed.

"This doesn't concern you!" Nex growled.

"The hell it does!" Roy stood his ground as Nex grab his shoulders harshly.

"Nex, stand down!" Thoren said, stepping behind his Paladin comrade.

"The fuck are you doing, Thoren?" Said Paladin's eyes glinted dangerously, his hands tightening into Roy's shoulders. Roy grinded his teeth together.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Aisha pleaded, looking between the two men she holds dear to her heart, desperately. The others quickly got up, the Winx, minus Bloom, were glaring at the light navy blue hair male.

"Nex, I order you to stand down! Stand down I said!" Thoren order, grabbing Nex's arm. A fiery wall suddenly appear, separating the angry Paladin from the Specialist.

"ENOUGH!" Bloom shouted causing the room to go eerily silence. She could feel the Dragon Flame trying to be break free, wanting to be unleash. Squashing down the sudden urge to attack, she pull down the wall.

"I can understand if you're angry at me but you will not lash out at my friends!" Bloom said sternly, stemming her flaming hand with the other.

"Nex, go to your cabin and calm down," Thoren said, hitting Nex's left arm. "I will talk to you about your behavior again."

"Tsk." Nex stormed out. Not before he turn around and threw a teapot at Roy.

"Protection of Waves!" A round Morphix shield appear as Aisha shielded Roy. The teapot deflected off of it, shattering on to the floor. The rest of the steaming, hot, tea pooling close to Brandon's feet. Everyone look back but Nex was long gone.

"That was too close," Timmy coughed nervously.

"I agree," Helia said, pulling a shaking Flora into his embrace.

"Of all the times I know him, this is the one time I don't understand him," Thoren ran a hand though his brown hair.

"Didn't he act out when you were chosen as leader of your platoon instead of him?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, made the entire platoon dysfunctional. From top-dog to under-dog in a matter of seconds. Our comrades quickly quit after I told them too."

"You did?" Brandon asked, surprise.

"It got to the point where our Headmaster would suspend Nex from missions. It took some time for Nex to settle down that he wasn't leader."

"I know I lash out at times when things just get too frustrated or too complicated for my liking," Riven commented.

"But not to the extreme except when you were dating Darcy," Stella pointed out.

"I was under her mind control. How was I suppose to know?" Riven snarked.

"Stella, drop it, please," Musa said, rubbing her arm, keeping her head low. She look up startle as Riven lean his elbow on her head, grinning.

"Riven..." Must gave him a watery smile. It was known through the Winx and Specialists that Riven rarely show his emotions outside his circle of friends and the people he trust.

"Why don't you two go hang in Musa's cabin. I'm sure she would be happy to show you her new song she's working on," Flora said, leaning against Helia.

"Yeah." The Fairy of Music grabbed his hand and they left, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Aww, aren't they so adorable together," Stella squealed.

"Great! Be outside by 7 o'clock for the start of our mission," Tecna said. The Fairy of the Shining Sun stared at the Fairy of Technology appalled by the idea of not getting her beauty sleep. Bloom grin at her best friend, watching her spout out her reasons and objections. The room erupted into laughter.

Stella puff her cheeks out before shrugging her shoulders and joining in.

* * *

 ****I got the transformation from Winx Wikia. This chapter was originally longer but I had to cut it in half.****


	10. Chapter 9

Team A was ready to go. Sky and Brandon stood off to the side, watching the group (minus Brandon) packing some equipment into their bags. The guys were in their Specialist uniforms (without the capes) and the girls were in their Explorer Outfits (again).

"I'll make sure we'll all come back," Brandon said, re-equipping his double-edge phantonblade to his belt.

"See that you do. Don't want to start looking for a new squire." Sky's squire looked at him flabbergasted, unsure if he was being serious or just teasing him.

"How long will it take for your data to link up?" Sky asked Tecna as he pull up the holomap from a small disk on his wrist.

"In 0.5 seconds," she looked up from her DataPad screen, "once we get down there."

"I hate dark holes!" Stella whined.

"It's a good thing you're in front," Riven snickered.

"Wait, what?!" Stella screeched.

"Until we get more data on those shadow creatures, you're the only one who can dispel them," Timmy and Tecna said simultaneously, their cheeks turning a light pink.

"Come on guys, we can't have her backing out now," Musa said, coming to her friend's rescue.

"We're all set, Sky," Bloom said, pulling her bag onto her shoulders.

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" Sky sighed. Bloom peck his cheek.

"I'm going Sky, and you knew I was going either with or without your permission," Bloom smiled, jabbing a finger at his chest. Sky quickly caught her finger, pulling her hand to his mouth.

"Figure you would say that. I try though," he kissed the inside of her palm, slowly and deliberately. "That doesn't mean I can't stop worrying about you."

 _I will always be your knight._

"Sky..."

 **Whistle!**

The duo look over to see Roy and Riven cat-calling and whistling at them, doubling over in laughter.

"I didn't know they were best buds," Bloom said.

"Neither did I," Sky commented, raising an eyebrow.

"If you two are done, I can start my piece of the mission," Aisha glared at the two, her fingers drumming across her forearms.

"Right, right. Sorry, Aisha," Roy said, beckon the Morphix Fairy to step ahead.

"One Morphix Lift, coming right up," Aisha snapped her fingers together and a morphix platform like pulley appear.

"I'm going to lower you guys down. Just comm either me or Helia and I'll bring you guys up," she said.

"Why can't you girls just fly us down there and back?" Riven asked confuse.

"We don't know if we have enough to come back up. We're transforming once we get down there and onward. Besides, you saw what happen last night," Bloom reminded him.

T _hose things have strong grips to drag her back down when she's flying,_ Sky agreed, silently.

"If you're done sulking, we need to go while we have daylight," Tecna said, looking at the time.

"I trust you'll look after each other?" Sky asked, earning an eyeroll from his best friend.

"Yes, dad," Brandon mocked salute before joining his team.

"Establish contact through the comms at noon for your status update," Sky added.

"We got this Sky," Bloom mused, placing her right hand over her heart and raising her left hand up in the air. "Guardian of the Dragon Flame's Honor, I swear."

"Get on the platform and let's go!" Stella hollered to her friend. "The sooner we get the started, the sooner I can get back for my mani-pedi!"

"Coming!" Bloom hollered back, running over to the group, waving back to Sky just Aisha began to lower them down.

Once he couldn't see them anymore through the darken hole, he look back to the rising sun.

"Be careful and good luck," he mumbled.

* * *

"They're leaving, finally," Nex grumbled, bumping his shoulder against his friend's as he walk pass. Nate look back at him, confuse at to why he's so angry.

"It has to be my coffee. I swear this is the last time I give him my coffee," Nate mumbled, walking into his office. He had to do a double-take when he notice Daphne sitting in the center of open-floating-books.

"Why are you in my office?!" Nate glared at her.

"It seem the perfect to go through these books," Daphne answer politely, not looking up.

"They're leaving," Nate said, unsure of what else he was suppose to say.

"I know," the Nymph reply. The captain stood there, trying to comprehend why she's not going to wish her friends good luck.

"You might be able to say goodbye if you hurry."

"Don't need to."

"Not even a good luck or safe journey?"

"She'll come back. If not, we'll find each other. Always."

"Always?"

"Always."

The Noralian and the Dominian stared at each other. Rubbing his neck at the awkward tension between them, trying to come up with something.

 _Oh what hell!_

"Whatever beef you two have against each other, you two are still sisters. You still care about the other. She would have gone out there to say goodbye if you were in her shoes," Nate ran a hand through his messy hair.

Daphne let out a sigh, the books closing shut as they form a small, neat, pile next to her. She stood up, brushing her dress skirt of dust before inclining her head at him. Then, she was gone.

"Finally," Nate exhaled, happy to have his office to himself before he look down at the offensive objects before him.

"What the fuck do I do with these?!" He shouted, his body slumping down in his chair.

"Ah forget it. She's gone and I can finally start working on this," Nate pulled out a blueprint.

* * *

"You just miss them," Sky said, watching Daphne huffing over her bended knees.

"No," she gasped, inhaling much needed air from her dash out of the ship.

"Yeah, sorry. We would have delay it a bit longer if we could," the Specialist patted her shoulders before turning his attention back to Timmy.

"Did the linkage go up online yet, Timmy?" Timmy gave him the thumbs up.

"The linkage is up and running. I'm getting a bunch of data. It would take me some time to construct a map though," Specialist said, his fingers flying over the keyboard as multiple screens move about to create a map.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Helia advised.

"I won't. I probably won't be able to complete it until Tecna is back."

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Daphne asked, her tone laced with worry.

"They're suppose to be back before nightfall," Sky said. "I don't want to take any chances until we know what we are dealing with."

"I agree," Aisha added.

Daphne straighten herself, her gut churning in despair as the link between her and her younger sister slowly fade.

* * *

"It's eerily quiet," Stella shuddered.

"Too quiet for my liking," Tecna added, "I'm picking up something but I don't know where."

"Could be those shadowy thingys."

"Could be or something else."

Bloom stare at the surrounding darkness before hugging herself; a cold chill running up and down her spine causing goosebumps to appear on her flesh.

"Bloom?" Brandon looked at her in concern; Riven's eyes casting warily at the seemingly moving darkness.

"A foreboding feeling, I fear," she answered, her voice hitch slightly.

"Well, that never stop us before," Roy said before coughing. "I mean it never stopped you _guys_ before."

Stella gave him a confuse look.

"Tecna, did you connect the link to Timmy's computer?" Riven asked.

"I currently sending data as we speak," the Fairy of Technology said, a small green screen with scrolling numbers and letters undigitizing before her hands.

"We're not going to stand here til sunset to find out if those things will come out or not," his eyes scanning his new team, Brandon eyed Bloom critically. "You girls should transform now while we still have the chance."

"Don't worry, we'll watch your back," Roy added for safe measures. The girls smile slightly, taking up their stances.

"Magix Winx! Bloomix!" They cried.

A whoosh of crackling energy swept around the girls; the roar of a dragon, the bright light of the sun and the silence echoes of the digits drummed through their male friends' ears. Once they were in their Bloomix forms, Stella lit a small orb in her hand, nodding to Bloom.

"Lead the way, my friend." Bloom close her eyes briefly before pointing to their right.

"Wait."

The group turn their attention toward Tecna.

"What now, Tec?" Stella whined, jutting her bottom lip out.

"Let me send in my probes first. There will be areas we will not get to and I want this map out as quickly as possible." Tecna summoned little robotic probes in the shapes of tiny pixie wings.

"Go ahead, Tecna. I'm sure Timmy would be ecstatic to get more layouts," Brandon said. Once the probes disappear in different directs did the group continue in the direction Bloom pointed.

"This place need more light," Stella said suddenly as they trek for sometime, entering a tunnel sloping downward.

"Then why can't you light the whole place up?" Riven asked. Brandon look over at his girlfriend.

"Stella?" He put a hand on her shoulder, the light she was holding started to fizz.

"I don't know how long I can keep this, Brandon," Stella said, her voice becoming hoarse. He felt her body shudder.

"Um, guys? We need to go," Roy said.

"What are you talking about?" Riven asked before his skin went pale. Brandon look in the direction of what Roy was looking at. Standing before them was a tall, shadowy, 6-headed beast. It's red eyes stare at them as it bare its rotten teeth. Saliva drip out of its mouths, hissing as it made contact with the ground.

"Well, we know what's weakening her," Riven raised his weapon up. Before he could attack, it let out a roar, blue flames coming out.

"Retreat!" Brandon ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice when the beast blew fire at them again.

* * *

 ****Sorry for the delay, was trying to finish up my watercolor final project. Expect every other 2 or 3 chapters for Bloom's search for the missing pieces of** **Ardent Virgam.** **Also, next chapter there will be an important Author Note at the end. So please read it****


	11. Chapter 10

"This way!" Tecna shouted, seeing an opening up ahead of them.

"Light Spectrum!" Stella shouted.

"Volcanic Attack!" Bloom launched hers quickly. The creature roar as it was blinded by the two attacks.

"Let's go while we have the chance!" Brandon ordered, taking the lead. Once the group was safely down the tunnel, the Squire told Tecna to block the entrance.

They shudder as the cavern came crashing down as blue flames were douse by the dust.

"That was too close," Roy gasped out, dropping to the ground.

"How's your girl?" Riven asked. The group look over to a very pale Stella who collapse onto the ground. Transforming back to her Explorer outfit.

"Stella!" They cried out in alarm. Brandon pick her up into his arms.

"The darkness is sucking out anything that is light. Which means, we need to find a light source that corresponds with her powers and fast," Tecna stated.

"Stars..." Stella mumbled softly.

"What?" Riven and Roy looked at Brandon. Bloom's eyes look up.

"Can you repeat that, Stella?" Brandon asked, becoming worry as Stella's eyes began to flutter close.

"The stars...are pointing that way..." She pointed behind them.

"The stars?" They look up but saw nothing.

"Am I the only one who can't see it?" Riven asked.

"The stars are pointing that way, we must follow it," Bloom said, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"It beats fire-breathing dog out there, so follow the stars it is," Roy pointed out.

The others quickly agreed, not wanting to face that creature anytime soon.

* * *

"Hey Timmy!" Sky called out to his friend. Timmy looked up from his multi screens.

"Why don't you take a break for a bit," Sky suggested, coming to peer at one of the screens. Digits moving down at a fast pace.

"No can do, Sky," Timmy said, squinting at something.

"That's strange."

"What? What is it?" Sky looked over. Timmy pointed to a red dot.

"I'm picking up large amount of energy here. It was moving before but it stop. Now it's gathering large amount of energy that I've never seen before."

"Should I be worry about this?" The Crown Prince asked.

"Yeah, seeing as it went after Team A," Timmy said, pointing to a series of red dots.

"They seem to moving away. I won't get any clear idea where until I get more data."

"I see," Sky look back at the time, seeing it almost noon.

"I'm heading back to the bridge," he said. "Don't pass out on me when I come back."

"Don't worry, I won't. I put sunscreen on and I have an ice cooler fill with bottles of water. Nice icy cold water."

"The one time where I won't mind Icy's powers in this heat."

* * *

"Um which way?" They came upon a cross road.

 **"Please, save us..."**

Bloom could hear them calling.

 **"Please, save us..."**

 **"Save us from this curse..."**

"There has to be another way to save you," Bloom spoked, feeling their eyes boring into her soul.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Tecna asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. The shadows slink back where they came from.

"Nothing," with a shake of her fiery red hair, she pointed to the right.

"I'm picking up some readings of energies...dark energies," Tecna said, stopping Bloom in her tracks.

"I think they're not just shadows," Bloom answered, turning her head slightly back to look at the group.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"The stars...they're fading..." Stella weakly said.

"There's no time for explanations of small theories that can be no more true yet false. We need to move quickly."

The rest of the group cast worry glances at their friend before following after her.

"Um, guys, you might want to see this," Roy stop, shining his light on the wall next to him.

"It better not be anymore blood thirsty monsters," Riven grumbled.

"It's hierography," Bloom said in awe, sending out a few flames to see better. "It's beautiful."

"They seem to be pointing to chamber...what are those things?" Brandon peered at the dark painting with white circles above a pedestal.

"Stars..." Stella mumbled.

"Hang in there, Stella," Brandon tighten his hold on her.

"There's more here," Bloom pointed to another, pointing to a group of figures.

"What are they doing?" Roy looked at the Fairy of Technology. She had on her thinking face but frown.

"I do not know," she answered.

"They're taking someone to a room...the white circles are bigger than the other one," Bloom said, walking further ahead.

 _Could it be what I think it is?_

They continue walking, passing more hieroglyphics, commenting on them now and then.

They met up with the six-headed creature and had to make another run for their lives once again

"Where are we now?" Riven asked, rubbing his shoulders, hissing at the burnt skin on his back rub against the fabric of his uniform.

"Somewhere where we won't be that thing's lunch," Roy groaned, hugging his injure arm.

 **"Here..."**

 **"Here..."**

 **"Here..."**

 **"A Crown that paints the night sky..."**

An image of the stars dancing before a woman cloak in light appear before her. Bloom smile, _I know where we are._

"Brandon, lay Stella over here," she motioned over a few feet away.

"What?" Her friends look at her like she grown two heads.

"Trust me, I know what I am doing," Bloom reassured them. Brandon gave her torn look of keeping Stella by his side and doing as she said. Placing Stella down by her feet, Bloom knelt down.

"Stella, I need you to bring light," she said.

"I...can't..." Stella said. "I don't have...the energy...to do it."'

"Yes, you can. Your powers dwell on the sun, the moon, and the stars. The stars are being diminish and only you can bring them back."

"The stars...diminish...can't feel them..."

"I know you can do it, Stella. We believe in you."

Stella nodded, slowly closing her eyes and even out her breathing.

White orbs appear, glowing softly, above the Fairy of the Shining Sun.

 **"The Crown has return..."**

* * *

 ****Hey guys! My Fall Semester had ended on Friday which means more time to post more chapters for you guys. I'll do 2-3 chapters per week until the last week of January where I'll be resuming the 1 chapter per week. I resume back on January 25 for my Spring Semester.****


	12. Chapter 11

Griselda knocked on Headmistress Faragonda's door, clutching a letter in hand. She look down at the red wax seal, significantly important for her to get this to her Headmistress at once.

"Come in," Ms. Faragonda said as the door open. The Assistant Headmistress step in, her steps never wavering as she walk up to the desk; placing the sealed envelope on her clipboard.

"I just receive this today, Faragonda," Griselda said, answering her unspoken question.

"I see..." Ms. Faragonda picked it up, taking notice of the wax seal before cracking it open.

"It's from Queen Luna of Solaria," she said, her eyes narrowing as she read.

"That's never good," Griseda grumbled.

"No it isn't. She is requesting that Stella return home immediately."

"It'll be some days before she could home, seeing as she is on her mission with the others."

"Solaria has turn into darkness, due to a solar eclipse that hasn't been seen in centuries over there...they do not know how long this will last."

"Should we contact them now?"

Ms. Faragonda shooked her head, turning around to face the window.

"There's no need. Daphne mentioned earlier that Stella was out on a small trip and won't be back until sundown."

"Are you worry this will affect her participation for this mission?" Griselda asked, noting her old friend look much older than before.

"She'll do fine but I'm most worry if how it will affect her not just her powers but physically and emotionally."

* * *

 **"Save us..."**

 **"Save us..."**

 **"Please..."**

"You're doing fine, Stella," Brandon murmured encouragingly, kissing her head softly.

"I'm detecting a large amount of energy that is rising very quickly," Tecna said, staring at a small screen with charts flying out of proportions.

"This will get us out, right? Roy asked.

"I do not know," Bloom answered, looking elsewhere but them. Her focus seem to be behind her. "But I know in my heart, this is helping Stella."

"How?" Riven hissed, glaring at Roy who was putting on a healing salve on his burn.

"Her powers is based on light. She is taking in light to help her replenish her lost powers," Bloom stated.

"How long will this take actually?" Brandon asked.

No response.

"Okay, what happens after this is done?"

Bloom remain silence.

"Bloom, you got to tell me something!" Brandon grabbed her shoulders, tightly. "This is my girlfriend, you're best friend!"

"You do not think I know that," Bloom bit back, biting her tongue from snarling at the squire.

"I'm trying to find an answer when it could actually be wrong and we'll be doom here forever!"

The two stare at each other, but they heard a small gasp from Stella.

"I see it," she said, softly.

"See what Stel?" Her best friend asked her.

"I can see the entire Magix Universe...everything is slowly losing its lights, succumbing into darkness," she said, tears pooling around her close eyelids.

"Stella, you need to remain strong," Bloom urged, taking note of the white orbs shrinking slightly. "Only you have the power to do it."

"Power for what?" Roy looked at the fairies in confusion.

"The power to bring light back before the darkness corrupt us all," the Fairy of the Dragon Flame answered gravely.

"I will bring light," The Fairy of the Shining Sun nodded determinedly. The orbs grew grew larger and brighter.

"Stand back," Bloom ordered, before letting out a small scream of pain.

"Bloom!" Heads paled when they say a tendril piercing through her right shoulder blade before slinking back into the shadows.

"We can not let them near Stella!" Brandon ordered, backing up close to Stella. The others follow suit.

" _Sun_

 _Moon_

 _Stars_ "

Her voice echoed ring softly as the white orbs float off to different corners.

"Bio-Rhythmic Bloast!" Tecna shoots a blue, green and yellow beam of energy at a shadow creature. It hiss at her before shooting tendrils at her.

" _Here thy call_

 _Open thou Gates_

 _Grant thy passage_ "

"I can't tell if they're down or not," Roy grumbled, stabbing a creature before yelling in pain. He waved his weapon down, slashing the creature who just grin a bloody grin.

" _Release thou Lux of Veila_

 _Grant thy power_

 _In exchange for something else_ "

"Bloom, what did she mean by exchanging for something else?" Brandon asked, worriedly.

"Have faith, Brandon," Bloom said, softly, launching a Volcanic Attack.

" _Save thou people_

 _Who have lost their way_

 _Bring them peace and freedom_ "

The white orbs began to hum loudly. The shadow creatures hiss and backing away.

"You will not get away!" Bloom snarled, her eyes glowing brightly as the tattoos appear on her face.

" _For the blood of Vahelon_

 _Release thy Brilliance!_ "

The orbs erupted, blinding everyone.

"What's going on?" Riven looked up, shielding his eyes.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted.

The shadow creatures' yellow eyes stare at Bloom as everything disappear in pure whiteness.

 **"We're free..."**

* * *

"Stella!" Stella turned around to see her friends running up to her, her boyfriend in the lead.

"Brandon!" She squealed as he swoop in, kissing her passionately.

"Where are we?" Roy asked.

 _ **"You're in Limbo."**_

They all look over to see a woman with fiery red hair standing not to far away from them. She was wearing garments of ancient times.

"Who are you?" Brandon asked, pushing his girlfriend behind him.

 _ **"Princess of Solaria,"**_ she tapped her staff onto the ground twice, bells ringing in the distance.

"How do you know who I am?" Stella asked.

 _ **"The Crown paints the night sky has been completed. Thanks to you, you have created magnificently stars made out of light that was once forgotten. I give you my gratitude."**_ Her head tilted to the side in a bow.

"I did it to save everyone from darkness, nothing special."

 _ **"You would have fit right in,"**_ the woman chuckled. The group gave her questioning looks.

"Eek! What's happening?!" Stella screeched, staring at her hand which was slowly fading away. The others look at each other, seeing the same thing.

 _ **"You're time is up, I bid you all farewell,"**_ the woman smile softly.

"Wait!" Stella shouted, stepping away from the group, her hand raise outward. Trying to reach the woman but her body refuse to move.

 _ **"Goodbye."**_ Her staff came down, bells ringing louder as the whiteness around them grew brighter.

With blurry vision, the blonde fairy screamed.

"Bloom!"


	13. Chapter 12

"It's almost sundown," Thoren said, glancing at his cousin who is pacing back and forth with a nervous gate.

"We only got a transmission from Tecna but that came out incoherent since there seems to be a bad connection down there," Musa said.

"Sky, please sit down," Flora pleaded, "you are making us nervous."

Sky ran a hand through his unkempt hair from pulling at it so many times, sigh before complying. Taking a seat on a stool, Flora handed him a cup of tea.

"It's a natural herbal remedy from my home. It helps with calming the nerves down," the Fairy of Nature said. "My mother used to make it for me when I was younger."

The blond Specialist took a sniff. _Is that yellow chamomile and blue-eye passion flower?_ Taking a sip, his eyes widen as he felt utterly calm.

 _This is amazing!_ Downing the entire cup, he look over at Flora, pleading for another one.

"If you drink to much, you'll get drunk. Foreigners outside of Linphea tend to forget about that and get addicted to it," she chuckled. "It's very hard to ween off of it."

"You guys!" Timmy called them over where he was monitoring the comms, a hand holding his earpiece.

"What is it Timmy?" Thoren asked.

"They're calling for a lift up," he asnwered gleefully.

"Well, you heard them Aisha," Sky said. "Bring them up."

* * *

"We're back! Did you miss me?" Stella smiled ha]ily as the Winx were reunited.

"How could we not," Musa joked, pulling out the group hug.

"Riven!" She cried out in alarm, noticing the back side was burnt.

"It's a little burn, nothing I can handle," Riven said, puffing his chest out.

"He was such a crybaby when Bloom healed him," Roy snickered.

"Oh, like you were one to talk. You try backing out when Bloom came over to you," Riven sneered.

"She's a demon, I swear," Roy defended, " She's scary when she was healing us."

"Really?" Musa raised an eyebrow, unconvince.

"It's the truth!" Roy argued.

"Right, and I'm the Demon who turns you into her servant and kills you right after."

"Are they all evil?"

"As long as you don't anger us, you should be fine," Flora said, sweetly.

"Wait, you guys are serious?" Roy looked between the two fairies, backing away slowly.

"I'm just gonna go." He left quickly, hearing the young women and his friend laughing.

* * *

"Hey," Bloom greeted Sky.

"I missed you," Sky said.

"I found the Crown." She said, smiling happily.

"That's great!"

"We need to find the Ring."

"Where?"

"I can feel it north of here but I have not distinct area though. I'll let you know when get closer."

"Alright," Sky pulled her into a kiss.

"Now go shower, you look like you've been through hell."

"You have no idea," she smirked.

* * *

 ****It's short I know but next chapter the archeologists will make an appearance. Let's hope they don't cause any trouble for Nex and Riven.****


	14. Chapter 13

"They gone," Lin Lee said, removing her ear from the wooden door. Her tools lay forgotten beside her knees.

"We must act quickly then," Maria Jones said, shutting her book close. "We only have some time to do this before the next group comes."

The two men in the group put their cards down, moving over to a large furniture cover in a red violet velvet sheet. Grabbing the ends, they pull it off with a flourish to reveal a wooden chest, locked by chains. Putting their hands around the blacken corners of the chest, they grunted as they began to, slowly, bring it to the middle of the room.

"When this is all over, I want my own room," Sam Blise hissed, scraping his palm against the surface.

"Careful!" Maria Jones scolded harshly.

"Why couldn't we pack it into something smaller?" He whined before he and Robert George place it down roughly. They could hear something shatter inside.

"It better not be what I think it is or _I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS_!" The black hair woman snarled, pulling both men's ears down to the ground in a flash.

"Correction," the Asian woman giggled, "our Lady Ami _will_ have our heads in total."

A violet glow seep through the close lid of the chest as the room was shadow in a dark aura.

* * *

Bloom smile as soft lips left kisses along the nape to her neck. Cracking one eye open, she tilt her head back to the side, giving her boyfriend more access to her neck. Her arms snaking out of the bed covers, wrapping around Sky's neck.

"I can get use to this," she said as Sky kiss her; her pulling his head down, deepening the kiss.

"I thought it would be a nice change of waking you up instead of you waking me up," Sky smirked, leaning on his bare elbows. Her fingers skimming over a faded pink scar along his upper left chest that runs upward and behind his left shoulder blade.

"Did I ever tell you how much those scars make you look sexy?" Bloom coyly asked.

"Hmm," he hummed, dramatically rolling his eyes upward and his lips grinning. "I believe every time I undress before you under the moon and stars."

Her cheeks flare up as she lightly hit his arm playfully.

"S-Sky!" She squealed as sunlight filter through the dark window curtains.

"I love it when you squeal," Sky smirked, dropping his voice lower lustfully. His hands trailing down her body, stopping by her thighs. Bloom felt hot, her spine tingling with excitement and anticipation.

"Sky, no teasing," Bloom poked his forehead with her finger. The Crown Prince quickly grab it and gave it a lick. Her finger curl back as she felt her heart hammer harder.

"Delicious," he smirked, lifting her legs on to his shoulders; his hot breaths near centimeters away from her womanhood.

"Sky, p-please," she bucked her hips slightly feeling her control slipping, the need to have him inside of her ever growing.

"If that is what my Fairy Queen wants then I shall give her a castle in the forest overlooking the lake," Sky said, thrusting his tongue in. Bloom let out a moan, her fingers entangle in his hair.

"I do not want a castle, my King," Bloom begged; her body quivering as she let out a moan, louder than before. The blond Specialist's tongue dance some more until the multicolors flew across her close eyelids

"Sky!" She screamed, her body arching, her powers flaring warmly against their naked skin. Chests heaving, they both stare at each other with want and need.

"Then I shall grant you my kingdom from the blue seas to the snow-capped mountains," Sky said, placing her legs down gently on the mattress, his girlfriend's ragged breaths calming down from her orgasm.

"No," her hands pull his face forward. "What I want is my fair King to show me how much he loves me," Bloom kissed him. Sky pull back chuckling, his eyes alight with mirth.

"That is something I can grant wholeheartedly."

A darken chamber lit by torchlight and the glowing moon, lit the canopy bed from red to gold and orange to yellow. Bright green eyes lazily watch his master and mistress before closing his eyes.

* * *

Flora glance over at her fellow Winx member and the Crown Prince of Eraklyon stare at each with so much love. Her face turn scarlet, adverting her eyes quickly to the ground.

"Flora?" She look back up, startled.

"I-I got to go the kitchen!" She hurried away. Aisha watched her confuse.

"Isn't the kitchen right there?" The Morphix Fairy pointed in the direction of a very sleek and modern, state of the art, kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Sky, I know you two like to express your love for each other," Helia handed him a datachip to look over later. Sky raise an eyebrow, unsure where this was going.

"Especially behind close doors." Sky felt his body stiffen as his friend sent him a chilling smile.

"So please refrain from scarring my girl for life."

Sky gulped, taking a glance over to see Flora being console by Musa. Bloom cover her face with her hands, embarrass, her face the color of her hair fiery hair.

* * *

"It looks like there's a storm approaching from the east," Riven said, handing Daphne a scroll.

"We should be fine. It doesn't look like it'll hit us anytime soon," Tecna said, coming in behind him, placing down a book on the side table.

"Thank you two. That should be it for now," Daphne said, leaning against the armchair.

"Nex!"

"I got to see this," Riven quickly exited the room. The Fairy of Technology and the Nymph of Sirenix shrug their shoulders before following him into the hallway where they see Thoren yelling at Nex.

"This is the 100th time already," Tecna stated.

"We don't need the count, Tecna," Riven said, folding his arms over his t-shirt.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! You got to reel in your anger! You're going to lash out like you always do and somebody is going to get hurt!" Thoren growled, pulling his friend and slamming him into the wall.

"I don't give a fuck!" Nex snarled, pushing Thoren off of him.

"I give a fuck! Great Dragon Almighty, Nex, I'm your friend!" Thoren pleaded. Nex gave him a cold stare. Daphne look on worriedly, nodding to her friends to take precautions in case of either Thoren or Nex get hurt.

"I never ask for you to be one," Nex curled his lips in disgust. Thoren look at him in shock, taking a step back.

"Now, leave me the hell alone! All of YOU!"

All eyes watch him storm down the hall, dragging a baffle looking Nate with him.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry Nex! You guys got to help me!" The captain wailed pathetically.


	15. Chapter 14

Bloom and Sky watch the storm clouds drawing closer from the upper decks. Bloom wore a black crop vest over a white ruffle blouse, gray capris, white open-toe sandals, a simple heart shape silver necklace and her hair was style in loose waves. Sky was wearing a long sleeve, fitted gray tee, jeans, and gray-blue stripe sneakers. A thin chain was wrap around his left wrist, thrice.

"Do you think we should find shelter?" Bloom asked.

"The captain said that his ship can handle any weather. He better be right," Sky answered, leaning over the railing. "We're still heading north. From what I gather from the map, earlier, we'll be eventually seeing some desert trees before nightfall."

"In the meantime, Timmy and Tecna are finishing up the map. Should be done soon." Bloom raised her arms up, stretching.

"So, what now?"

Sky gave her a grin, earning a blush from his girlfriend.

"W-Well, we-" Bloom stopped, stilling.

 _ **You must stop.**_

"Bloom?" Sky gave her a shake. Bloom place a hand on her head, closing her eyes. The Dragon Flame was stirring; her body shaking from it pulses. It was then she something dark and vile. This feels like Darkar's powers when he turn me into my darker self.

"We have to stop."

"W-What?"

"We have to stop, Sky! There is something out there. Something dark."

The Specialist wrapped his arms around her shaking form, placing his chin over her head.

"Whatever you say, Bloom. Whatever you say."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Nate leaned against the wheel. "You want me to stop the ship because of something 'evil' is out there when we have a storm approaching from the east. Aha, no. This is my ship, and I get the final say if we're stopping or not. I'm not taking any chances of my ship, my pride and joy, get pummel out there. Have you seen the size of that storm? I never seen that type before only heard rumors from my old man from the seas."

"Listen here, Nate. I don't care if you're the captain or not. I'm a fast learner for flying new ships and I had flown ships with my team before. It's not like it's my first time," Sky said, leaning around him to press a couple of buttons.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get the hell away from my control panel!"

I officially had it with you, Sky stemmed his anger, pressing a blue flickering button. With ease, he swiftly turn around and knock the captain of the **Starfire** out.

"Did you really had to hit him?" Bloom asked, sitting on a stool, fingering her necklace.

"I don't see you helping out," Sky said, his fingers flying over the keyboard that appear after he press the blue button.

The Starfire shutter to a stop.

"Huh?" Sky looked confuse, looking over to a smirking fairy.

"You could have press this button," Bloom pointed out. He came over and nearly let out a groan.

"It had to be the red button," he rubbed his face.

"It's the only one on the control panel. The other one is beneath the holomap," Bloom said.

Why the hell does he need so many buttons and switches?

"In the meantime, the girls and I can work on a spy spell," she drew brought him out of his thoughts.

"A spy spell?"

"We haven't use one since the Wizards of the Black Circle was trying to take Roxy back on Earth. I doubt it would difficult to perform since this would be our second time doing it. But, I'm rusty with the spell and it requires an immense power source."

"You're growing stronger everyday with your powers gaining new strength, so you should be fine."

"I hope so."

"Seeing as there still time before you meet up with your friends, we can head over to either your room-"

"We better soundproof your room then."

"My room it is." Bloom pulled Sky's arm with bemuse and coy smiles.

* * *

"Have you seen Bloom?" Musa asked Thoren.

"No, neither have I seen my cousin anywhere in fact. Nor Nex or Nate," Thoren answered.

"You don't think Nex and Nate are-?" Roy asked, curious. The three of them thought it over in their heads before disputing the idea.

"Nah," they said, "it's impossible."

* * *

 **Knock-knock.**

Sky begrudgingly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he approach the door.

"Sky, I know you're in there! Open up!" He could hear his cousin on the other side. Unlocking the door, he swung it open.

"Sky, I was-" Thoren raised an eyebrow before promptly turning his back toward him. "The girls need Bloom for the spell now. We want to do this before the storm hits."

"Okay." _Is that it?_ Sky yawned.

"So why is your back turn to face me?" He asked.

"Simply, so I don't get murder for looking at your naked girlfriend," Thoren answered honestly.

"This is so embarrassing," Bloom squeaked behind Sky.

"What the hell, man!" Sky yelled. "You better not have had seen anything!"

"The only thing I saw was you! What Prince answer his door naked?!" Thoren yelled back. A door open up, revealing a piss off Paladin

"If you two lovebirds are done, bromancing about," Nex snarked, "I can go back to my freakin' nap!"

Nex slam his door, causing it to heave and shudder.

"Well, this is awkward," Sky commented as the duo remain silent for a couple of minutes. Thoren hummed in agreement.

"You have no idea."

The duo look down to see Musa and Flora standing a few feet away. Flora look like she's about to faint.

"Helia is going to have a field day with the both of you," Musa said, turning around swiftly, dragging poor Flora away.

* * *

Closing the door, he turn around, only to get hit by a shoe.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. Bloom puff her cheeks out angrily, the bedsheet pull up to her chest.

"For making me go through that! You could have at least put on some pants!" Bloom growled, throwing her other show at him.

"Me? What about you? You could've put some clothes on!" Sky dodged out of the way as his sneakers came flying toward him, hitting the wall behind him.

* * *

"Seriously, they're at it again," Roy grumbled, throwing down his magic weapon and his cleaning cloth on to the bed.

"Can you two keep it down you two?" He banged his side of the wall with three loud thumps. The other side of the wall became quiet.

"Finally."

It didn't last long before a fire spell phase through the beige wall, knocking him into an open chest, closing it shut on his kneecaps.


	16. Chapter 15

"We need to move now!" Nate growled, trying to get himself untie from the chair that Sky tied him to while he was unconscious.

"Not yet," Sky said.

"You don't understand, we need to move away from the sand storm or we'll be bury alive!"

"Not yet, I said. The Winx need to finish their spell before we can do anything."

"Then you doom us all to our deaths."

"Then you underestimated us."

Nate and Sky glare at each other, the howling winds banging on the windows.

"Sky," Thoren came into the bridge, "everyone's in the lounge. They're ready to begin."

"Good." Sky pulled out his phantom blade. Nate stare at him and the blade in fear.

The blade swoosh down.

I'm going to die! Nate screamed in a high pitch voice as the ropes binding him to the chair fell to the ground.

"For once this was actually funny," Thoren laughed as Sky smirk.

"Wh-what?" Nate looked between the two in confusion.

"I can't believe he actually fell for it. Man, Nex should have been here to see how his plan work," Thoren answered.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Nate growled as he follow the Eraklyonians out.

* * *

"So we have everything?" Musa asked. The girls were wearing white robes thank to Stella after she saw an image of Roman robes back on Earth once.

"I believe so. The candles, bowl of water, red rose dusts, we already drew a magic circle with chalk, charms that each represents our magical powers, and some sand that Tecna was kind enough to gather outside on the deck," Aisha said.

"So how do you usually do this?" Daphne asked, sitting next to Flora, holding a small statue of a Nymph figurine.

"When we were on Earth, we were trying to track down the Circle of the Black Wizards's next movement. Targeting humans and using their hate to fuel their needs. It was disgusting. We didn't have anything from them we could use but we did had the connection that the dark Wizards had with Roxy. So we used Roxy for the spell," Bloom said.

"Nearly landed us in one of those Earth's hospitals," Stella shuddered. "I prefer my own doctor or Nurse Ophelia to look after me."

"How?" Daphne looked concern, biting her lip.

"We had to delve deeper in tracking their whereabouts. One of Roxy's friend was being targeted by the Circle of the Black Wizards after she was kicked out of her soccer team for a disrupt play. Promising her another shot of victory. But doing so, the spell needs more power. More power to keep it going. I was the only one able to keep the spell going a little longer after the girls pass out from their magical drain. Roxy was put on bedrest for a couple of days because she couldn't move or talk," Bloom hugged her dragon charm, it's black eyes sparkling in the low light.

"Since you're here," Flora said softly, "we think your help in joining us will lessen the strain of it."

"By how much?" The girls looked over to Tecna who was punching in some numbers.

"A less than 40% chance but there's a 70% chance of the spell lasting another 30 minutes after its limit. Longer than the 5 minutes you stretched it out before Bloom," Tecna answered.

"Just remember Daphne, this is your first time. You'll feel a burning sensation during the spell. Whatever you do, do not let go even if your instincts are telling you to do so," Musa advised.

"Good, everyone's here," Sky said, coming into the lounge with Thoren and Nate.

"Yes, this will be quite a spectacular show," Lin Lee smiled gleefully. Stella shiver at the creepy way she was smiling at her.

"But what will you see? Sand can't show you what you're looking for," Maria Jones pointed out.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Bloom said. "You forget that sand travels far and wide. It has seen everything."

The archeologists stare at her skeptically but made no move to comment.

"Is there any last questions before we begin?" Aisha asked, a little too tersely. Everyone shook their heads no.

Nex glare at the wall, mumbling a curse under his breath. Thoren look over at him but said nothing.

"Then let us begin."

Flora place a bowl of water in the center of the diagram. Then each girl place a finger in the red rose dust and drew a small circle in front of them. Once finish, Musa dump the rest of it into the bowl. One by one, they each place their charms down in their hand-made circles:

Daphne place down her Nymph figurine; a small statue of herself.

Musa place down a music note; a tarnish silver treble.

Flora place down a small clear bottle; a four-leaf clover with two four-petals pink flowers.

Aisha place down a ring; a ring that has the royal emblem of her home.

Tecna place down a microchip; a microchip from her DataPad.

Stella place down a necklace; the sun, the moon, and the stars hanging off of it.

Bloom place down her dragon statue; kissing it's red painted head as she put it down.

Tecna pull out a small pouch, loosening the draw strings enough to empty the sand out and into the bowl.

With a nod from the Fairy of Technology, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame lit a small fire on top of the floating sand.

"By binding our hands."

Bloom said as the Winx and Daphne grab each other hands; closing their eyes as they began to channel their powers.

"We will delve into eyes of time.

From the daughter that was lost and the sister that was found.

To the sounds of bells echoing over the rustling land.

Let the water swim pass the hand of logic.

Sun, moon, and stars, shine bright in total darkness.

Awaken Dragon of Time!"

Their powers began to flare up in vibrant colors as the small flame whoosh upward.

"What's happening?" Roy asked, shielding his face from the intense heat. The archeologists scream in fear as the flame came close to their skins.

"It won't hurt you," Brandon deadpanned. "We were there when they did it the first time."

"Now we wait," Sky said. The flame dance and swirl before taking shape of a dragon. It's eyes blazing as it let out a mighty roar.


	17. Chapter 16

The Winx and Daphne's faces were stoic through out the spell, except for the trembles in Daphne's hands and the whimpers coming out of Stella's mouth.

"It must be painful," Thoren said worriedly.

"For them, it's like their very essence of that makes up their magics is being pull in different directions to only be splitted over and over again," Helia said, inching closer to Flora.

"So, they're going to die?" Maria Jones looked at the flame in interest.

"No, they're too strong to die on us," Sky said sternly. "So get that thought out of your heads before I do it for you."

"Duly noted."

* * *

"I see something," Stella peered into a pool of water-like mirror.

"What do you see Stella?" Daphne asked, a bead of sweat dripping down her chin.

"I don't know," Stella said, "I don't know what I'm seeing. Something dark and old; there's no light."

"Look!" Tecna pointed to a tall structure.

"It's the Temple of the Sand Goddess," Bloom said, her fingers brushing over it, causing small ripples to obscure it for a moment.

"Well at least, something of ancient evil is connected to the Temple itself is true," Aisha sighed. They watch the scene change to the Temple in ruins as warriors fought against each other.

 **"Archers, fire!"** A commanding voice echoed loudly.

 **"Steady now! Keep those shields up! Don't let them get pass the North Gate!"**

"They're in a middle of a battle," Daphne observed.

"No, the battle is coming to an end," Bloom shook her head sadly, her eyes turn away from the battle.

"What does this have to do with what we are searching for? This is highly unlikely it is related to our search," Tecna said.

The scene change to two large rock formation that face west of sun. The sand storm role over, causing the mountain to crumble. Pass it, they saw a lone throne sitting on the dry earth. Small and large cracks litter across the landscape as one by one the rain hit the ground seem to bounce right off.

"You guys, I don't think I can hold on much longer," Musa whimpered, clutching her hand as red veins began to etch across her beautifully pale skin.

"Aahhh!" Stella suddenly screamed, clutching her hand as the same red veins were spreading up pass her elbows. "It hurts! It hurts!"

She was gone in a whisp of smoke, screaming in pain follow by Musa.

The pool began to shift to another image of a slender woman in a green and gold robe and matching headdress. Her face was obscure by the headdress.

"Who is she?" Tecna gasped out as Aisha let out a yelp and disappear.

* * *

"Aisha!" Roy was beside her in an instant, holding her steady. Aisha open her mouth, gasping her air. It happen so sudden that Roy didn't have time to comprehend as her body arch upward; a sea-green veil of light escape from her eyes and mouth. The light travel into her ring where a small spot became tarnish.

"Aisha?! Aisha?!" Roy stared in horror as she went limp in his arms. He look over at Musa who lean heavily against Riven's shoulder while Stella clutch her hand delicately like it damage beyond repair.

"It's different for everyone," Musa rasped, "it weaken us greatly..."

"I can't feel my hand you guys," Stella whimpered.

"It looks like you broken it," Brandon said, lifting her hand up a bit to prod at it for a sec. "We won't know for sure until Tecna gives you a MRI."

"She won't be able to for some time. If we came out like this, who knows how the others will fare once the spell has ended," Musa pointed out, her voice fading from normal to a whisper.

Roy clutch Aisha tighter, keeping her head against his chest. Nex watch on with worry eyes and a slight frown.

* * *

 **"A baby was born during the night when sands swept away the tears that had fallen over the loss of their love ones. A girl. Eyes as pure as the the sea. Hair as bright as the flames. Her soul will forever call to the sands,"** the figure spoked.

 _ **"A baby girl they name Blaise. She was only a few minutes old when her family was murdered and separated. It was on that fateful night, the Queen of the Flame Opal Kingdom, Queen Serene Alix was butcher and hang by an unknown assassin. Her son watch, the spark that he once had in his eyes were forever dim and were now dull."**_

"What is she talking about?" Flora asked.

"I believe she is telling us one of the histories of Sipar," Daphne answered.

"But why?"

 **"Blaise grew up in the streets, an orphan living on the outskirts of her small village. No one took care of her and no one would go near her. They believe she was curse, the one to bring her family to their graves. She would steal and pillage anything in order to survive. Not once had she been capture by the village guards. She once stole the guards' their weapons during the middle of the night. Which cause for a massive hunt for her that lead into the deserts themselves. It was there that she met the prince who could only stare in surprise as she stole his stallion and traveling cloak.**

 **"The prince didn't know then but that their fates had been seal and will forever be intertwined."**

"I don't understand," Tecna looked confuse. "How does this help us. It does not have any logic."

The hooded figure raise her hand where a staff appear. It was purely white with gold scales embellish into it with the top curl around an orb; its color ever shifting of the colors of fire.

 **"Beware the Beasts of Serda,"** she spoked, turning her attention on to Bloom.

"I think it is time we go, Bloom," Daphne said, "we already gather what we needed."

 **"Fairy of the Dragon Flame, the Beasts of Serda are watching. Be careful."**

"Wait!" Bloom cried out, her hand reaching out to the image.

* * *

With a loud gasp, Bloom shot up.

"You had us worry there for a sec," Sky sighed in relief.

The ship lurch violently to the side.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked, trying yet failing to get up.

"The sandstorm has caught up to us," Nate said, running out of the lounge follow by Timmy and Nex.

"Bloom, you're crying." Sky reach over to her face, the pad of his thumb wiping away her fallen tears.

"It must be the shock coming out of it," Bloom sniffed, her spine stiffen as she glance across the room.

For a moment, she thought she saw Maria Jones leer at her with a sickening grin.

 _ **Beware the Beasts of Serda, Fairy.**_

* * *

 ****So sorry for the delay. My Beta was in a car accident on her way to South Carolina so I had to put the story on hold. She's fine by the way, came out with a broken shoulder though. Had to scrap the next couple of chapters because it didn't feel right (my Beta agreed with me on that). So chapters will be resume as normal and there may be a possibility that I may or may not post Chapters 17-23 during the week or all of next Sunday.****


End file.
